The Half  Blood Princess
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Hogwarts starts back up again, 5 months after the war, and the 7th years comes back to redo their missed year. Draco isn't pleased when he finds out that some strange girl has been visiting Severus' grave. But this girl will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Visiting the Grave

A/N: Okay People! This my 2nd attempt to writing a new Harry Potter story, since the last one was an epic fail, but regardless, I will be rewriting the story to make it better, not for you, but for me. I put my own little spin on this one and I worked really hard on it, but if you're not into it or don't like it, then don't read it. Simple as that. I mean, I tried my best, and really, that's all that matters. No, I have not read the books, and yes, I've seen all the movies, and that's what I'm going off of, that, and other stuff I've researched, so bare with me. I may or may not have gotten some of the dates on point, and they might be all jumbled up, I didn't really feel like adding everything, but you'll get the jist of it, besides that's the joys of writing fanfiction... you can write it how you want. Right? Plus, I also added some new characters as well, and if you know me, then you know there will be some cussing, just a tiny warning. But overall, I hope you enjoy it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and don't forget to R&R. Thank you so much, peeps!

**Oh... and before I forget, I changed my pen name from LazySmurf247 to NikkiStevens82. That is all.**

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter, although, can I have, keep, and - or own Draco, and maybe some Severus, and possibly, a bit of Lucius? No? Alright, fine. I just own MY OC's! Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 1: Visiting the Grave…<p>

Five months had passed by since the wizarding world won the war against Voldemort, since his sworn enemy defeated him. Five months since his parents went into hiding indefinitely, so neither of them was sent to Azkaban, even though, it was for the best. Five months since his favorite professor, that he greatly respected, more so than his father, was killed by Nagini.

Draco Malfoy made an attempt to visit Severus' grave, at least once a week. He felt he owed it to him for, basically saving his soul, so he didn't go down that path _completely_, that Voldemort had forced him to do. After Harry announced what Severus did and why, Draco felt the weight lifted off of his shoulders, and visiting his grave was the only way he could give… thanks.

But this time, it was different.

As Draco approached the grave, he saw a person in a hooded black cloak, hovering over it. As he got closer, he heard a little bit of sniffling, and slowly took out his wand. "Hey!" he yelled out.

The person's head snapped up in his direction, and let out, what sounded like a girl's gasp, but he wasn't sure. Before Draco could say anything else, the supposed girl, ran away from him.

Still with his wand in hand, he stood over Severus' grave and looked down, and there before him, was a bouquet of assorted flowers. Draco scoffed, because whoever this person was that was visiting his grave, obviously didn't know Severus at all. Seeing as Harry made sure, there was lilies growing almost all around his headstone, in honor of the love for his mother.

Shaking his head, Draco picked up the bouquet and tossed it as far as he could, without giving it a second thought. He just couldn't believe that someone had the decency to put anything, other than lilies, on this man's grave. "Bloody idiot." he murmured.

...

The same day, next week, Draco stumbled across the new and fresh bouquet of flowers in the same place it was before, except, nobody was there this time. He started to get angry, because he didn't know who this person was or why they were doing this, but before school was about to start back up, thanks to the new Headmistress - Professor McGonagall, he was determined to find out.

Again, he tossed the bouquet, in the same direction he did last time, and snorted, before he Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. "Lola!" he yelled, going up the stairs, searching for his new house elf.

"Yes, Master?"

"Stop what you're doing, I've got a job for you."

...

Three days had passed since Draco sent Lola on her top secret mission, when she lightly knocked on his door. "Master Draco?"

"Come in, Lola." he said, not looking up. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So, tell me." he demanded, packing his trunk with his clothes. "Who keeps visiting Professor Snape's grave?"

"It's a girl."

"What?" he snapped his head up, seeing the scared look on Lola's face. "A girl? Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she was crying."

"Thanks, Lola... you can leave now." he nodded, then Lola walked out of his room. Draco sat down on his bed, thinking about the first time he encountered her, but then, he wasn't sure if it was a girl or not. He shook his head and continued to pack, because either way, he was going to find out who this "girl" was.

But little does Draco know, this girl would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, boys and gals, there is chapter one. Forgive me if it's so short, it's only the beginning to an awesome story. Or at least I'll try my best to make it awesome.

**I know I didn't say this at the top, but watching DH2, holy crap! I freaking cried from the first five minutes and throughout the entire movie, I couldn't stop. I'd try to, then something else would trigger my tears. I flipping lost it when Snape died, seeing Lupin and Tonks laying next to each other, and seeing Snape's memories. Just couldn't stop crying. But I have to say, that was an AMAZING movie and I swear, if Alan Rickman doesn't get any awards for playing the best character, EVER... if he don't, I don't know what's wrong with this world, I really don't. He was fucking AMAZING! And yes, I've always loved Alan Rickman in other movies, and of course I loved Snape from the first movie, him being a hottie, was the icing on the cake. Yes, I said it... Severus is a hottie. Anyhoo, enjoy this, like I said, and as _always_ R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride to Hogwarts

A/N: You guys are in for a treat! And let me tell you that, this story will be very different, not what you're used to, and you'll see why. No, I don't like to be like everyone else, and trust me, it'll all be explained as to why I chose it to be this way.

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 2: Train Ride to Hogwarts…<p>

Draco sat at his usual spot, by himself, on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for it to leave, and he thought it was odd that the day they were supposed to go back was the first of October, but then again, the castle was a bit destroyed during the war. He was just staring out the window at the scenery, thinking about what Lola had told him earlier that morning, about the mysterious girl.

He was also thinking, since there was no more Voldemort or his father around, that this, being his last year, he'd change his ways, and possibly try something different. He knew it wouldn't happen over night, but damn it, he was going to try. He didn't want to be like his father or what Voldemort had wanted him to be, both was full of hate, and Draco didn't want to be like that anymore.

"Hey, when did you get on the train?"

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts and kind of glared at Pansy. "Not too long ago." he stared back out the window. "I wanted to be _alone_."

Pansy thought nothing of Draco's rudeness, as she sat down across from him, picking the lint off of her jacket. She just though Draco was being his usual self. Suddenly, she looked up. "Hello, Blaise."

"Pansy." he nodded, sitting down next to her. "Draco."

"Hey, Blaise." there was a ten second pause, before he continued, still staring out the window. "This is our last year, and us Slytherins, will rule all of Hogwarts."

Both Pansy and Blaise exchanged glances, noticing the tone in his voice, it sounded… different, then Pansy nodded with a smirk. "That we will, Draco."

...

"Shit." the five foot four girl breathed out, against the door. She had almost missed the train, just almost. She took a few more deep breaths, then she went looking around for somewhere to sit. All of the compartments were full, but she stopped, and opened the sliding door, when she saw three people sitting inside. "Excuse me?" all three of them looked at her, in a bit of shock, but she continued. "They're all full, is it okay… if I sit here?" she took a deep breath. "My name is Julianna, but please, call me Julie."

"You… you're American." the boy with the brown hair and glasses, said with his eyes wide.

"Yes, I am." she nodded. " I was born in New York, but moved to San Diego when I was three, with my mom."

"I'm Hermione." she pointed at the boys. "This is Ron and Harry."

"Nice to meet you." Julie smiled.

"Not to be rude." Hermione started. "But what made you come here, if you're from California?"

"My grandma wanted me too." she shrugged. "Something had happened, a while ago, so she wanted me to be close by… Grandma is a muggle - born witch, in case you're wondering, and she still lives around."

"And your parents?"

"_Not_... around." she shook her head, then looked down, not wanting to elaborate. "I don't really like to talk about them."

Both Harry and Ron stared at her, like, there was something familiar that they couldn't quite put their finger on, then Harry spoke. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Professor McGonagall told me I'd be in Gryffindor." she said, looking back up, with a slight frown.

"That's what we're all in." Ron said, for the first time since she walked in, which Hermione shot him a look. "What?"

Just then, the door slid open again, and Harry looked up. "Ginny, hey."

"Hey." she gave the new girl, that was sitting in her seat, a weird look. "What's going on?"

"Just talking to Julie here." Ron said, casually.

Julie could feel the awkwardness, then she stood up. "I'm in your seat, huh? I'm so sorry." Ginny just stared at her as she sat down. "I'll just go, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." she waved. "See you around." and with that, she walked out.

"She's American." Ginny pointed out the obvious.

"And she looks very familiar." Harry nodded. "There must be a reason as to why she's over here."

...

Draco was getting irritated with Pansy's boring chatter, she just kept going on and on about things that weren't even relevant to him, and when she did mention his name, he'd just roll his eyes. Even Blaise looked a bit bored as well.

But Draco had enough, so he stood up, and started to walk away, until he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Where you going, Draco?"

"Going to get some air, if you don't mind, Pansy."

"Can I join you?"

"No." he ripped his wrist out of her grasp and walked in the opposite direction.

After he slid the door closed, he bumped into something hard. "Ouch." he heard, coming from the floor. "Don't you people watch where you're going?"

"What?" Draco slightly paused, hearing her accent, and wonder what she was doing here. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Julie." she groaned. "Well, are you just going to let me sit here or help me up?" he hesitated at first, then he reached down, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"D- Draco." he studdered a little, and feeling dumb for doing it, then he was looking into her eyes. One was brown and the other was an ocean blue, he was captivated by the two different colors, he forgot what was going on around him. Suddenly, the train made a loud noice, when he realized where he was at. "Where'd you come from?"

"California… my grandma wanted me to come here, so I am." Julie still needed to use the bathroom, so she patted Draco on his shoulder, and winked. "See you later." and she walked away from him.

Draco went back where he was sitting, when Pansy again, ripped him out of his thoughts. "Did you get any air?"

"What?" he frowned.

"You told us that you were going out to get some air… did you?"

"Yeah." he lied. "I did, now drop it." he stared out the window, thinking about the American girl on the train, wondering the real reason why she was here. He wasn't fond of the idea of having someone like her, coming to his school, and it really bugged him. He just figured he'd ask Granger, since she knows everything, that's if, she'd talk to him.

* * *

><p>AN: And that was chapter 2... see the twist, I put in it. Julie is American and don't worry, it'll all be explained, and it'll all make since. Plus, I know that Snape's eyes were described as a darker color, but in this story, they're brown. And most if it, might seem a little off as well, but trust me, it'll be great! And within time, the chapters will get longer and longer. No worries! But thanks for reading, my lovely peoples!


	3. Chapter 3: It Wasn't the Best Day

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 3: It Wasn't the Best Day…<p>

After all the students got settled into their living quarters, all of them, including some new first years were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to stand up in front of everyone to speak as the new Headmistress for the first time, but instead, she stood up from the head table, and took a deep breath.

"I won't be addressing you today, instead, I'd like to sit in silence and remember those who have fallen before us." she glanced over at Harry. "And how brave they were." she turned her attention back to all the students, looking around the room, seeing old and a few new faces. "So, if you would please, eat up, and enjoy the rest of your night… I will address you all in the morning, before you go to your classes." before she sat down, with a wave of her wand, food was presented in front of the students.

After she saw all the food on the table, including the head table, she sat down. Hagrid gave her a warm smile. "You did well, Minerva."

"Thank you." she nodded back and started to eat.

...

Draco waited until Julie walked out of the Hall to go over to the Gryffindor table and ask about her, ignoring Pansy's protests. "Granger." he started, only making her, Ron, and Harry glare at him. "I got a question."

"What could _you_ possibly want?" she groaned.

"The American girl… why is she here?"

"She told us that something had happened a while ago and her grandmother wanted her to stay close by." Harry spoke up, then raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Draco snorted. "No reason." then with that he just walked away.

"He seems a bit odd." Ginny pointed out.

"He's always been odd." Ron said, shoveling jello in his mouth. "You all know that."

Hermione slightly shook her head, then glanced at Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Julie just looks familiar, like, I've seen her before."

"Did you see her eyes?" Ginny asked. "How is it possible to have two different colors?"

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

"She's nice to me." Neville smiled, then stood up. "I'm going to go have a chat with her." he started walking away. "Bye, guys."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Julie is nice."

"Well, then." Ron smiled. "Let's all be her friend and maybe she'll tell us the real reason why she's here, because why would she want to leave America?" Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice and set it down. "I just don't get it."

...

Draco had went to quickly change his clothes down into his room, then went back to find Julie, to ask her some more questions, but as he turned the corner, he heard her voice talking to, what sounded like Neville, so he stayed posted, and listened.

"So, how do you like it, being here, and not in California?"

"It sure is different, in a good way. Yes, I'll miss the beach and surfing, but it's always good to make a change and do something different. I like being unique from all the rest."

"Well, yeah." he nodded. "Being from America, makes you very different from all of us."

"Yep." she nodded, then there was a ten second pause. "Hey Neville, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." both of them leaned up against the wall. "What is it?"

"What can you tell me about Severus Snape?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was he a good guy? Or a bad guy? Was he still a death eater?"

Before Neville could respond, Draco appeared from behind him, glaring at Julie. "Why do you want to know about Professor Snape? He was a brave man and that's _all_ you need to know. Why would someone like you even know anything about him? You're American, from an entirely different country. You don't need to know anything else about him."

"Wow, you're such an asshole." she said, before running away, trying not to cry.

Draco shot a look to Neville, then Neville held up his hands in defeat. "I'm not in it, Man, but good luck." then after he walked in the opposite direction, Draco went searching for Julie. As he turned the other corner, he noticed that she was about to Apparate, so he grabbed onto her, before she could vanish.

...

"Hermione, you've changed since the war." Ginny pointed out. "You used to get worried about getting into trouble, but now you don't care."

"Don't you want to see who this girl is?"

"Not like this… not going through her things."

"She won't even know that we've been looking." Hermione grabbed Julie's tote bag and started looking through it, until she came across a diary.

"Oh no, not a diary." Ginny shook her head.

"Relax." she chuckled. "It's not Tom Riddle's or anything."

Ginny took a breath. "Okay, open it up."

Both of their curiosity peaked as soon as Hermione opened it, seeing old pictures of what looked like Julie's mother. "Her mother was beautiful." Hermione breathed out. "She had ocean blue eyes."

"That must be where Julie gets one of them from."

"Wait…" Hermione paused, with a slight frown. "What's all of this?"

"Are these clippings of Professor Snape?" Ginny looked through then as well. "Why does she have them?"

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened when she was staring at a piece of paper. She quickly folded it up and shoved it in her never ending bag, then started putting Julie's things back to the way they were. "Come on, Ginny, let's go before someone sees us."

"Uh, alright." and a few minutes later, both of them walked out, and went into the common room, like, nothing ever happened in there.

...

"What the hell are you doing?" Julie pushed Draco in his chest. "You weren't supposed to come with me."

Draco looked around the familiar place and suddenly got angry. "What are you doing at this cemetery?"

Julie didn't respond, she just walked away to where she needed to, then plopped down on her knees, as a tear fell down her cheek. "Just go away!"

Draco slowly walked up to where she was and looked down, realizing who's grave it was. "Are you the one that's been leaving stupid flowers here?"

"Stupid flowers? They're nice flowers and what do you care, they're not for you."

"Because I owe this man everything… he saved my life." he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "You need to listen and listen good, alright? You're just a silly American, you're not getting _any_ special treatment, but since you know absolutely _nothing_ about Professor Snape and who he is or was, you have no business being here. You just need to stay away from his grave or else."

As Draco was looking down into Julie's watery eyes, it kind of broke his heart a little. Wait… Draco started to actually feel bad for what he was doing to her. _"Well."_ he thought. _"It's the first steps to trying to change."_ but that wasn't going to ignore the fact that this girl, for some strange reason, Apparated _here_, of all places.

"I can come here if I want, you're not the boss of me."

"Maybe not, but I'm a Slytherin, mostly everyone listens to us, so there for you will listen to what I say… and you will _not_ come back to this grave." he held his hand out and smirked. "Now, let's get back to school, Jules."

Julie death glared him. "Don't you _ever_ call me that."

"Whatever, Jules." he rolled his eyes, then as soon as she grabbed his arm, they Apparated back to Hogwarts. Once Julie gained her composure, she glared at him one more time, then walked away with tears in her eyes. Draco wasn't sure if he should follow her this time. He really wanted to, but he was upset about her being in a place she had no business being in, so he went back to his room, and laid down.

...

"Harry, wake up!" Hermione called out. "Come here!"

"What?" he rubbed his eyes, walking down into the common room.

"You need to sit down for this."

Seeing Hermione sitting on the couch already, with a paper in her hand, he figured _"why not?"_ and sat down next to her. "What is it?"

"I found out why Julie is here and not in America."

"How?"

Hermione waved her hand. "That's not important, but this is." she tossed the paper in his lap. "Read it."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before reading the words on the paper, then his eyes widened on what he had discovered, and snapped his head up at Hermione. "Professor Snape had a daughter?"

"According to this birth certificate… it's Julie."

"Ugh! I knew she looked familiar. The black hair and, well, one of her eyes exactly like his." Harry started to think for a moment. "How is she his daughter if she's American?"

"Don't know." Hermione shrugged. "We'll have to ask her."

Suddenly, Julie came into the common room, crying. "Oh, hey guys." she wiped her face. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, no, you're not." Hermione quickly hid the birth certificate underneath the pillow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just everything is so overwhelming." she lied. "And I need my sleep from all the jet lag." she started walking up the stairs. "Good night, my friends." and with that she walked into the room. Julie tossed everything to the side, got comfortable in the bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Arguments

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 4: Revelations and Arguments…<p>

The whole night, Julie couldn't sleep. She'd try and she'd try, but nothing would help. A part of her wanted to go back home to San Diego, but the other part of her felt she needed to stay, and ride it out. She also couldn't believe how mean and nasty Draco was being towards her. Yeah, she didn't know a thing about him or knew what he was like, but he didn't have to be so damn rude, and that's what hurt her the most.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Julie still laid there, in the same spot, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Draco more than anything, but finally, she came to the conclusion, that it was ridiculous for her to be upset over him - someone she didn't even know, so she got out of the bed, and went into her trunk.

After she got down to the very bottom, she pulled out a black box, and opened it. "Hi, Daddy." she whispered, pulling out a picture of Severus. She sat there, staring at it, wishing she knew more about him, more than what her mother told her, or even her grandma. She craved _any_ kind of information on her father to know exactly where she comes from and who she really is.

Minutes later, Julie sighed as she put everything away, then walked out to the common room, where she saw Ginny, Harry, and Hermione on the couch, and Ron sitting on the floor, quietly.

"Hey." Julie got closer. "I thought I was the only one awake."

They all exchanged glances, then Hermione spoke up. "Um… we wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione didn't respond, she just held up the folded paper, then Julie took it, and opened it. "Where did you find this?"

"In your tote bag." Ginny said, softy as she looked down. "In the diary."

"But why?"

"We're very sorry… you looked oddly familiar and we were curious as to who you were." Hermione explained. "Again, we're so sorry, and we hope that you can forgive us."

"If you would have asked, I would have told you."

"Well, then tell us." Harry scooted over and patted the empty spot next to him.

Julie was hesitant, but she slowly sat down. "Yes, I forgive you. What do you want to know?"

"For starters." Ron tapped his finger on his chin. "How exactly is Professor Snape your father, when you're from America?"

"From what I was told… he met Mom at The Three Broomsticks one night, she was working there. Well, both of them drank too much and had sex. After that, she didn't see him as much, like, he was avoiding her, then when she found out she was pregnant, she was going to go tell him, but he didn't give her the chance to speak, and he told her that he never wanted to see her again."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Julie sighed. "Because, he felt that he was betraying this 'Lily' person, so my mother took off to New York, so she could be as far away as possible from him." she looked up with sad eyes. "As far as I know, he didn't even know I existed."

"Lily _was_ my mother." Harry spoke up. "Professor Snape was in love with her and he protected me for her."

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea."

"Thanks." he gave her a weak smile.

"But now we know."

"I don't want any of this to interfere with our new friendship, because Severus is my father, and I really don't want anyone to know either, if that's okay."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm just not ready for people to know." she shrugged. "Not yet, at least."

"Fair enough." Ron nodded. "It's your business."

"So… can I trust that none of you will say anything, unless I do?" Julie asked, looking at her friends, and they nodded.

Hermione took the seat next to Ron on the floor. "We won't say a word."

"Thanks, you guys." she smiled, then her face went serious. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ginny nodded.

"I tried asking Neville, but Draco was there... is there _anything_ you can tell me about my dad?"

"Well, there's a few things."

"Just tell me anything, Harry." Julie said, sounding hopeful.

"Okay." he chuckled. "This is going to be a long night." then him, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny explained to Julie how Professor Snape was, is, and used to be. Plus, they told her, even though Malfoy seems like he's changed after the war, switching sides and everything, and they are all _somewhat_ civil with him, he still couldn't be trusted.

...

After all of them were done talking, they all went to bed, except for Julie, she decided, since she wasn't quite tired yet, she wanted to go for a little walk, and look around. It was way passed curfew, but she was very careful, so she wouldn't get caught.

Thanks to Harry's helpful directions, Julie found the Astronomy Tower, and looked out at the clear dark sky, seeing a few shooting stars. Harry had told her what exactly happened there, but for some reason, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. It was horrible what her dad did to Dumbledore, but he had his reasons - to keep Harry safe from Voldemort - for the woman he truly loved, and to save Draco from making the hugest mistake of his life. Julie understood, he had no choice, but it didn't make her think or feel any less or different of Severus.

As she was turning around to leave, she saw someone standing in the shadows. Keeping a firm grip on her wand, she slowly walked up and groaned, realizing who it was. "What, Draco?"

He didn't respond right away, because there was something in her voice that sent shivers up his spine, which never has happened before in his life with anyone else, when she called him by his first name, not like Potter and the rest of them, when they call him_ Malfoy._ This definitely different. "I was just wondering why you were up here."

"Why?" she asked, still upset from how he was earlier. "Were you following me?"

"No."

Julie crossed her arms over her chest. "Well then, what are you are you doing here?"

Draco took out his wand. "_Lumos_." he moved the bright tip of his wand to Julie's face, and raised his eyebrow. "How do you have two different color eyes? I have never seen anything like that before and this." he pointed to her brown one. "Looks familiar. I know I've seen it before." she didn't respond, she just heavily sighed. Suddenly, both of them heard a noise, and looked to their left. "_Nox._" Draco quickly flicked his wand, and it was dark again, except for the moonlight, shining through the windows. He got that vibe that she was getting irritated, only because she was tapping her foot impatiently, and turned his attention back to her. "I was going to wait to tell you this later on, but since you are here, right now…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"First, you should know that it's not like me or my character, to say these things, because I have a certain reputation to uphold, do you understand that?"

She waved her hand, walking passed him. "I really don't want to hear it, Draco."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look him, and pulled her towards the window, so he could see her face a little better. "Alright." he took a deep breath. "I wanted to say…" she frowned, which made him frown. "Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for the things I said to you, I completely flipped out, seeing you in a place you shouldn't be, and I can't stop thinking about it." he paused, studying her face. "I feel really bad, Jules."

Julie just glared at him, wanting to punch him in his pretty - boy face. Most of the time, she was a very forgiving person, seeing the good in everybody, but she refused to let him off that easy. "Draco." she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "You and your apology, can kiss my ass." she smirked. "How's that, for being… _just a silly American_?" she mocked his accent, pushing him away from her, then suddenly, she took off.

Draco was taken aback, never has a girl spoke to him like that before, but he also couldn't leave it like this. "Jules, come on!" he called out, even though, he knew she was already gone. He hoped she'd come back, and after waiting five more minutes, she never did.

Walking back to the Slytherin common room, and to his room, he started to think, what really possessed him to go up to the Astronomy Tower, in the first place, and to be there at the moment Julie was leaving. Something inside of him was screaming at him to do it, but he really couldn't understand why.

"Hey, where have you been?" Blaise asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just out for a little stroll." Draco replied, and before Blaise could ask another question, he got into his bed, and looked at the clock. "It's almost four am." he yawned. "Bloody hell, I'm tired." then Draco rolled over, and closed his eyes, with only one thing on his mind: Julie.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Read the Letter

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 5: Trying to Read the Letter…<p>

That morning, after Professor McGonagall, stood in front of everyone in the Great Hall, and said her speech that she didn't the day before, and breakfast appeared on the tables, Julie stared down at the food in front of her, not really wanting to eat at the moment, as she felt Draco's eyes on her, and did everything in her power not to look towards the Slytherin table. So far, so good.

"Wow, Julie." Hermione started. "You look awfully tired, when did you sleep?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It was either… really late or really early."

"But you found…" Harry leaned in to whisper. "The Astronomy Tower, right?"

"Yes, I did." she nodded. "Thank you. Looking at all the stars, it was pretty."

"So, Julie, what is your first class?" Neville asked.

"I have a free period, but I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall, in her office."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "About what?"

Julie shrugged again. "She didn't say… but from the sound of her voice, it sounded important."

"What's California like?" Ginny asked, putting her fork down.

"Well, some places, like, Los Angeles is smoggy, but living in San Diego, it was nice, especially the beach."

"Have you ever went surfing?"

"Yes, Ron." she nodded, with a smile. "All the time."

Suddenly, Draco yelled from the Slytherin table. "For the last time, Pansy, I said NO!" she looked around, seeing all eyes on her, then she grabbed Blaise's pumpkin juice, and splashed it in Draco's face, before she ran off crying. "What the hell!" he yelled again, and mostly everyone that was watching, laughed.

"Looks like the honeymoon is over." Ron chuckled.

Julie watched Draco wiping off his face and robes with a cloth, then when he looked up, he locked eyes with her, and she noticed that his face was relaxed, like, he wasn't even mad about what had happened a minute ago. Right after, Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her, she got up from the table, and glanced at her friends. "Hey, I'll see all of you later." then she walked out of the Great Hall.

"That was strange." Ron said, finishing the rest of his food on the plate.

...

"Professor McGonagall?" Julie slowly walked into the Headmistresses office, and saw her sitting at her desk, with a smile. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Miss Dawson, have a seat."

"Okay." Julie did as she was told and sat down in the chair.

Minerva was studying her face, before she spoke. "A few weeks after the war, this was sent to me." she pulled out a big envelope from inside the desk, holding it. "I only read the letter addressed to me, but inside of here, there is also one for you."

"From who?" Julie asked, taking it from her, and stared at it.

"It's from… your father."

Julie snapped her head up. "From Severus?"

"Yes." Minerva smiled. "In my letter, he explained to me that he had a daughter, living in California. When something were to happen to him, which unfortunately, it did, he asked me to bring you to Hogwarts."

"He…" a few tears fell down Julie's cheek. "He knew about me? How?"

"Your grandmother told him, right after you moved from New York."

"Then why didn't he see me?"

"Severus didn't think it was safe. He felt that, if Voldemort knew about you, then he would have killed you, so Severus did not want to risk it. He was protecting you, by staying away from you."

"That makes sense, but I can't believe he knew about me…"

Minerva stood up, walked around the desk, and leaned up against it, in front of Julie. "Everything you need to know, is in that letter, so take the rest of your free period to read it. If you are late for your next class, I'll excuse you."

"Okay." she nodded as she stood up. "Thank you, Professor, you don't know how much this means to me."

Minerva grabbed her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You're welcome, Miss Dawson."

Julie smiled a little, before walking away, but then she stopped, and turned around. "Professor, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you not tell anyone that Severus is my dad? I'm not really ready for anyone to know, just yet."

Minerva flashed her a warm smile. "I won't tell."

"Okay, thanks again." Julie told her, before walking out. After she stepped away from the gargoyle, she stared at the big envelope in her hands, and wondered if she should read it or not, a bit nervous with what was written inside.

...

Julie walked into her next class, but she was a little bit early, since nobody was in there yet. She sat down at the table towards the back, and put her head down. "What's wrong with you, Jules?" she heard, moments later.

"Nothing, Draco."

"No, seriously." he sat down at the table in front of her and turned around in his seat to face her. "What's wrong?"

Julie slowly lifted her head. "Why do you care?"

Draco could tell that she had been crying, seeing her eyes all red, and it made him curious. He also wanted to hurt whoever got her so upset. "Because I…"

"Draco!"

He got cut off by Pansy and groaned. "What?"

"Can we talk, before class starts?"

Before he could respond, Julie nodded her head towards Pansy. "You should go and talk to her, Draco." his face fell and she nodded again. "Go."

"Come on." Pansy urged, then he got up from the seat, and walked out of the room. "What are you doing with the American? She's not like us, Draco." Julie heard her ask him, before the door shut behind them.

Seeing the way Draco was looking at her, before Pansy interrupted, he looked as if he genuinely cared about how she was feeling, and it made her heart skip a beat. Julie probably would have told him, but she's kind of glad that she didn't.

...

Later on that day, as Julie was walking to the Hogwarts Library, she felt a hand go over her mouth as she got pulled into a dark broom closet. She struggled to get away, but heard a familiar voice. "Don't scream, Jules."

A few candles lit the tiny confined space, then Julie pushed Draco away from her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You are a potty mouth, Jules." he smirked.

"Yeah, you have no idea." she paused. "Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to steal you away, so I had to drag you in here."

"Why?"

Draco put both hands on the wall, trapping Julie in between his arms. "I wanted to know what was bothering you earlier."

"Seriously, why do you even care? You were the biggest asshole in the world to me, because I asked Neville about Severus, and when you saw me at his grave."

Draco frowned and took a deep breath. "And I said that I was sorry." Julie didn't respond, she just looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, it might not mean much to you, because you can ask anyone… I am an asshole." he paused. "But I'm truly sorry, Jules."

As Julie turned to look at him, he slowly leaned in, closing the gap between them, and softly kissed her on her lips, then before she knew it, Draco was gone. She stood there with her heart racing against her chest and slightly confused.

...

After dinner, Julie was sitting on her bed, with the actual envelope, which was inside the bigger envelope, in her lap. _"Julianna."_ she stared at her name that was written on the front. Picking it up, she decided that the only place she wanted to read it, was at the cemetery, then suddenly, she Apparated there.

Looking down at the headstone, she took out her wand. _"Aguamenti."_ rinsing off all the dirt and dust, making it cleaner. "Hi, Daddy." she sat down in front of it. "I got your letter, but I'm a little afraid to open it. Afraid of what you wrote… because I don't know what to expect, if it'll be good or bad." a tear fell down her cheek. "I just don't know what to do." Julie sat there for ten more minutes, and sighed as she stood up. "Bye, Daddy." and Apparated back to her room.

Julie didn't know why, but a part of her wanted to find Draco, to show him the letter, since she couldn't read it at the cemetery after all. She just didn't want to be alone. After searching for five minutes, she found him in the Great Hall with Blaise and Pansy, who was hanging all over him. She saw the glares coming from Pansy, but ignored it, and took a deep breath. "Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"He don't want to be around you." Pansy said, making Blaise laugh. "Go run along."

Julie, again, ignored it, looking into his eyes. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Draco suddenly looked down at the table, he couldn't even look at her, because he didn't want to see how hurt she would be with what he was about to say to her next. "No, Dawson, I'm quite busy at the moment, so you can leave now."

Most of the table roared with laughter, but Julie was taken aback, shocked that he called her by her last name, then when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out, so she just walked away.

Draco glanced up and watched Julie as she exited the Great Hall, immediately regretting what he just said to her. He wanted more than anything to go follow her, but being Malfoy, having to keep up a certain rep, he knew that he couldn't, and right now, he completely hated himself for it.

* * *

><p>AN: You know, I'm not exactly happy or thrilled that Severus is gone, it just makes me wanna cry my eyes out, so I thought I'd just point that out. I loved him since the first movie and I'm not a happy camper! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: It's Been Hell Without You

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 6: It's Been Hell Without You…<p>

About three weeks later, Julie had avoided Draco like the plague. He couldn't stand that she was completely ignoring him and it just killed him inside. When they were in class, or in the Great Hall, or even in the library, Draco would glance over Julie, but she'd never return him the look. He missed her little attitude towards him and he missed the cute way her nose scrunched up when she got mad at him, he just wanted it all back.

Draco was laying in his bed, early in the morning, thinking about how he was going to make it up to Julie, and after a while, he decided that he didn't care what people thought about him. Voldemort was dead and his parents were hiding somewhere - he just didn't want to be _that_guy anymore, and with all the ridicule, disapproval, and possible betrayal from all his fellow Slytherin's, and whatever else that would soon follow, he didn't care, this was him, really trying to change.

… and Julie was worth it.

...

Draco watched Julie walk out of Great Hall with Ginny and Ron, after dinner, and followed closely behind them. Once he saw Julie alone and nobody was around, he grabbed her the same way he did last time, and pulled her into another broom closet.

As soon as some candles were lit, bright enough to see, and Draco let go, Julie quickly punched him in the face. "Are you fucking crazy?" she kind of yelled, as he held his cheek. "Why won't you leave me the hell alone, _Malfoy_?"

Draco winced, dropping his hand from his face. He didn't like the way she said his last name, because the way it sounded, her voice was full of hatred and disgust. "Okay, yes, I deserve that, actually, I deserve more than that, and I understand if you're upset with me. You have every reason to be and I'm sorry."

"Upset? You think I'm upset? No, I'm not… try: hurt. I was hurt because, again, you treated me like shit, but only this time, it was in front a bunch of people. Do you know how I felt after that?"

"Jules, I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry, but I promise, I will make it up to you."

A few tears fell down Julie's cheeks as she shook her head. "I don't know if I can believe you, Draco… you really hurt me."

Draco wiped the tears away the tears with his thumb. It really bothered him that she was upset. "You can believe me, Jules… let me prove it to you." he moved the stray hairs, behind her ears. "It's been hell, not being able to talk to you, or be near you."

As he leaned in to kiss her, she backed away, and his face fell. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't trust you." and then she ran out of the broom closet.

"Shit." he muttered, shaking his head. He had to fix this, he just _had_ to.

Before Draco walked out, something on the ground caught his attention. He squatted down, seeing that it was an envelope, and after he picked it up, and flipped it over, he saw_"Julianna."_ on the front. He raised his eyebrow as he stood back up, recognizing the handwriting, debating if he should read it or not. "It's probably nothing important." he muttered as he opened it, letting his curiosity take over.

By the time Draco was done reading the letter, his jaw was dropped to the ground and his eyes were wide, in complete shock. He read it a second time to make sure that he was reading it right. He couldn't believe it or understand it, but he had to go find Julie.

...

Draco asked everyone he could, if they've seen Dawson, but there was no such luck, because nobody has seen her. Finally, in the library, and he found someone that hopefully knew. "Granger." he went up to her, and she looked up from her book with a frown. "Have you seen Jules? I mean, Dawson… have you seen her?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Not since earlier, but what does it matter, Malfoy? She doesn't want anything to do with you." she shrugged. "And I can't say that I blame her."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to, you can see it in her eyes. All of us can see it."

Draco was getting angry and impatient, but most of all, he felt a weird feeling in his gut, that something was wrong. "Do know where she is or not?"

Hermione glared at him. "No, but maybe you should take the hint, and stay away from her." then Draco stared at her for a few more seconds, before storming out of the library.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked, as he rushed passed her. "Draco, wait."

"What?"

"What are you doing?" she started following him, like a lost puppy.

"I'm looking for some… thing."

"What are you looking for?"

"It's none of your business, Pansy." he suddenly stopped, seeing the evil grin on her face. "What?"

Pansy leaned in to whisper. "That American… she thinks she's better than everyone else, so I had to show her who was superior."

Draco didn't like the sound of that. "What?" he gripped her arm. "What did you do?"

"Ow, you're hurting me."

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked again, slow enough for her to understand, gripping her arm even harder.

"I told her that you're mine and to stay away from you, because I see the way she looks at you when you're not looking. We argued and I pushed her, then she fell down the stairs." Pansy said, with a smirk, clearly proud of herself.

Without even thinking, Draco shoved Pansy hard against the wall with his wand digging into her neck, which scared the hell out of her, feeling a bit of pain in her back. "Where is she?" Pansy didn't respond and it made Draco more angry. "I'm only going to ask you one more time… WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he yelled, in her face.

"D- Dawson." Pansy had tears falling down her cheeks. "Was at the Astronomy Tower."

"Was? Is she still there?"

"I don't know. I went back to check and she was gone."

Draco took a deep breath. "You _better_ listen to me and listen good." he poked his wand a little harder in her neck. "I am not yours, I never was, but if you _ever_ touch or go anywhere near Julie, you _will_ be sorry. You stay the bloody hell away from her… do you understand me?" Pansy frantically nodded, knowing that Draco was dead serious, seeing the fire in his eyes, then suddenly, he let go of her, and ran as fast as he could, to get to Julie.

Even though Pansy said that Julie wasn't there, he wanted to check, and make sure anyway. When he got there, all he saw was spots of blood and Julie's wand at the bottom of the stairs. After he picked up her wand, he went back on the search, because he wasn't going to stop until he found her.

...

"Neville… have you encountered any Nargles around Christmastime? They're always in the mistletoe."

"No, Luna." he chuckled. "I can't say that I have, but if I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Okay." she nodded, then noticed that Neville stopped walking, with a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?"

"Look." he pointed in front of them. "Is someone laying on the ground?"

"I think so."

"Come on." he grabbed her arm, then both of them slowly went up to the body on the floor. Neville gasped as he knelt down. "It's Julie."

"What could have happened to her?"

"I don't know, Luna." he put to fingers to Julie's neck and felt a pulse. "But she needs help." he carefully picked her up bridal style. "Go get Harry and the others… and tell them that I've taken Julie to the hospital." and before Luna could respond, Neville took off.

...

Draco frantically searched and searched for Julie, he even Apparated to the cemetery to see if she happened to be there, but she wasn't. He went back to double check the Astronomy Tower, just in case, but got nothing. As he walked passed a group of sixth year girls, he over heard them talking about the American girl.

He stopped and turned around. "Hey." he interrupted their conversation, earning a weird look from all of them. "What do you know about the American girl? Where is she?"

"In the hospital wing." one of the girls spoke up. "She was really hurt."

"Thank you." he told them, before walking away, leaving the girls in shock, because never had they heard the almighty Draco Malfoy utter those two words as long as they've known him.

Minutes later, Draco ran into the hospital wing and saw Julie on a bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head, and a cast on her right wrist. Seeing her like that, made him a little sick to his stomach, because he wasn't there to protect her. "No…" he said, louder than he wanted to, making Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Potter, and the others snap their heads in his direction.

"Malfoy." Harry walked up to him. "What are you doing with Julie's wand?"

"Are you the one that did this to her?" Hermione questioned. "I told you to stay away from her, she didn't want anything to do with you."

"Mr. Malfoy, you have some explaining to do."

"Professor, I didn't hurt her."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You still haven't answered why you have her wand in your slimy hands."

Draco got into his face. "I didn't do anything to Jules!" he yelled. "I would _never_ hurt her like that!"

"Jules?" Ron scoffed. "Since when did you give her a nickname?"

"And why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" Harry pointed out. "Did she just punch you? And you did something back, to make her end up in the hospital?"

"I _did not_ hurt her, Potter." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall pulled Draco away from Harry. "Then explain yourself, because I'd like to know as well."

Draco took a deep breath, keeping his eyes fixed on Julie. "I went looking for her, because she dropped something, and I wanted to return it. I asked Granger, but she didn't know. I only found her wand and drops of blood at the bottom of the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, then I went to search for her some more."

"How did you know that she was here?" Ginny asked.

"A bunch of girls told me."

Professor McGonagall saw the way Draco was staring intently at Julie. It was as if his face was full of emotions, but the one that stood out the most, she's never seen on him before, and she could tell, with the look in his eyes, that he really cared about her. "Are you sure, you didn't do this, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco glanced over at her. "I swear I didn't, but if you want to know…" he turned back to Julie. "Ask Pansy."

"Why would she know?"

"Because, Professor… she told me they had an argument and Julie fell down the stairs."

"Alright, I'll see to it that I do, Mr. Malfoy."

"Madam Pomfrey." Draco started, sitting in the empty chair next to the bed. "Will she be okay?"

"From the looks of it, Miss Dawson is very lucky. Besides being unconscious, which she will be for a while, since she bumped her head, but other than that, Miss Dawson only sustained: a gash on her forehead and a broken wrist."

"I'm glad she'll be alright." Professor McGonagall said, letting out a breath of relief. "I will get to the bottom of this and Mr. Malfoy, you can stay with her, but only for tonight. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to be alone."

"Thank you, Professor." he gave her a slight smile, then he turned his attention back to Julie.

"All of you, have a good night." Professor McGonagall said, before walking out, with Madam Pomfrey behind her.

"Malfoy, what exactly are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione chimed in. "How many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't want you around her?"

"I don't care, Granger." Draco grabbed Julie's left hand and held it. "I'm not going anywhere." he glared at them. "I'd like to see one of you try and stop me."

Harry was about to walk up to him, but Ginny held him back. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, leave." Draco waved his free hand. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to her."

A few moments later, Harry and the others walked out, then suddenly Hermione stopped, looking a little confused. "Did any of you notice how Malfoy was acting?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "He's gone completely mental."

"He sure has." Neville added.

"Maybe not."

The five of them stared at Ginny, then Harry spoke up. "What do you mean… maybe not?"

"You all saw the way he was towards Julie and the way he was looking at her… maybe he actually cares about her."

"I saw it too." Luna raised her hand.

"Sis, why are you defending him?" Ron asked. "Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"He's right, Ginny." Harry nodded.

"I totally agree." Hermione nodded as well. "Malfoy only cares about Malfoy."

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes, then they all continued walking down the hallway, and to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Only a Dream

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 7: It's Only a Dream…<p>

_"Ugh! What the hell happened?"_ Julie thought to herself, as she moved her head from left to right, then blinked her eyes open, and once she focused, she noticed that it was dark, except for the moon light shining through the windows. "Where am I?" she whispered, mostly to herself, not knowing exactly where she was or how she got there. Julie realized that she was in a bed and saw a cast of her left wrist, but didn't feel any pain.

As Julie looked to her left, she raised her eyebrow, seeing a familiar blonde head, laying next to her side. She stared at him for about a minute, then she was about to run her fingers through Draco's hair, but stopped herself, not wanting to wake him up, so she carefully got out of the bed, and walked over to the window, to look up at the stars.

...

_"No, I won't do it." Draco shook his head, not being able to lower his wand. He was at the boathouse, pointing it right at Julie, who was forced to stand up after having the Cruciatus Curse done to her, multiple times by a sixth year Slytherin boy, and this scene looked all too familiar to him, except this time, he was trying to resist, even though, nothing was working._

_"Do it now, Draco." a voice whispered in his ear. "She's not one of us."_

_"Blaise?"_

_"Of course." he looked over at Julie and scoffed. "Her father was a trader, going against the Dark Lord, and she's no different than he is."_

_"No." Draco shook his head. "I won't do it_… you'll have to kill me, first."__

_"Don't temp me, Mate." Blaise glared at him. "Well, first let me have some fun with her." Blaise pointed his wand with an evil grin. "Sectumsempra!" a bolt of light hit Julie, and within seconds, Draco saw blood seeping through Julie's shirt in different places on her chest and stomach, as she screamed in pain, which made Blaise laugh out loud, and Draco wasn't able to help her. "This bloody American can die in the same place Professor Snape died, isn't that sweet? Like father, like daughter." he glanced at Draco. "Kill her now."_

_"No."_

_"Wait…" Pansy went up to them. "I want to do it." she got into Draco's face. "She's made you soft, Malfoy, and I have no choice."_

_"There's always a choice, Pansy." he looked her with pleading eyes, then all of a sudden, she snatched Draco's wand out of his hand, and pointed it at Julie's heart._

_"I love you, Draco." Julie whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek, then she closed her eyes._

_"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Pansy yelled, then a bolt of green light hit Julie's chest, and knocked her a few feet away._

_"NO!" Draco screamed down at Julie's lifeless body, but as he was trying to get to her, he felt something holding him back. "LET ME GO!"_

_"No, Son… leave her there." it was Lucius. "She deserved everything she got."_

_"NO!" he screamed again, fighting to get out of his fathers grasp, crying his eyes out. "JULIE!"_

...

"No." he sprang his head up, breathing hard, and feeling some tears fall down his face. It was the third time he's had that _same_ dream. Taking a few deep breaths, he realized he was still in the hospital wing, but Julie's bed was empty, then panic started to set in. "Jules?"

"I'm over here, Draco." he quickly got up and gave her a hug, almost squeezing the life out of her. "I… can't… breathe."

"Oh, sorry." he loosened his grip, but wasn't letting go, so he held onto her hips.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wiping the tear stains from his cheeks with her thumb.

"Yeah… I had a bad dream." he couldn't tell Julie what it was about, so he tried pushing it out of his mind. "But it's nothing to worry about." he moved Julie's hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, but where exactly am I?"

"In the hospital, you've been out of it for three days."

"Three days?"

"I wasn't with you last night, Professor McGonagall wouldn't let me, but she did tonight, since it's the weekend, she gave me permission to stay." Julie just nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well." she started to think. "I remember talking to you in that closet, then I went to the Astronomy Tower, and arguing with Pansy. Everything after that, is fuzzy. Do you know what happened?"

Draco nodded. "While both of you were arguing, Pansy pushed you, and you fell down the stairs, only breaking your wrist, and getting a cut on your forehead." he lightly touched her head, then his fingers grazed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "And you've been unconscious that whole time." then he dropped his hand to his side and heavily sighed. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"After you left me in the broom closet, I found your letter on the ground." he pulled it out of his pocket as her eyes widened. "You dropped it."

"Did you read it?"

"Yes." he shook his head as she snatched it out of his hand. "But I'm not sorry that I did."

"Draco, I haven't even read it yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared of what is written in there. I just don't know what to expect."

"Jules, I can assure you, that there's nothing bad. How come you didn't tell me Professor Snape was your father? Because I still feel like an asshole for yelling and getting mad at you."

"And what would you have said, Draco? You wouldn't have believed me."

"Maybe not at first, but I see one of your eyes is exactly like his. Where does the other come from?"

"My mom." she looked away. "I don't like talking to about her."

"Why not?" he put his two fingers to her chin, to make her look at him. "Jules, you can talk to me about anything." a tear fell down her cheek. "What is it?"

"My mom has been dead for the past two and a half years, and up until I came to Hogwarts, I was living on my own, or with my friends, in San Diego."

"How'd she die?"

"Car accident and the day that it happened, I almost went with her, but something told me to stay home."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum." Draco wiped the tear away, then looked into her eyes. "Jules, do you know how beautiful you are?" she didn't respond, then Draco leaned in, and kissed her softly on her lips, only this time, it was more gentle and sweet. "I'm sorry." he carefully rested his forehead on hers. "I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you… can you forgive me, Jules?"

"On one condition." she paused. "When I'm ready to read the letter from my dad… will you be there with me?"

Draco smiled. "Of course, I will."

Julie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

A few seconds later, she yawned, and Draco chuckled. "You should get back to bed and rest."

"You told me I was out of it for three days, haven't I rested enough?"

Draco couldn't help but to smile, seeing Julie pout, and he thought it was the cutest thing ever, and as much as he wanted to give in to her, it was really late, and he was beyond tired. "Really, Jules, you should get some rest."

"Alright, fine." she sighed, and as she was about to walk away, Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms for a hug.

After a few minutes, he chuckled. "Okay, now it's time to rest." she nodded as both of them walked over to the bed, then she got in, and he covered her up with the blankets. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine… where will you be?"

Draco pulled one of the beds next to her, two feet away, and laid down. "Right here, Jules."

Julie smiled at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach, knowing that everything was going to be okay between herself and Draco, so she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know about you guys, but I like Draco being sweet and kind, of course, I like him as a bad boy too... what's wrong with being a little bit of both, right? Awesome. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, Peeps. The next one will be longer! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! Smooches!


	8. Chapter 8: Best Night Ever

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 8: Best Night Ever…<p>

"Are you feeling better, Julie?" Hermione asked, two days later.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed."

"When will Madam Pomfrey let you go?"

Julie glanced over at Harry. "Sometime today, but soon."

"We've been meaning to ask you, but what's been going on between you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"He's been staying here with you, almost every night… don't you know he can't be trusted? He might have an ulterior motive behind all of this."

"We had a long talk, the night I woke up, and he's been good to me." Julie shrugged, seeing the disapproving looks on Hermione, Harry, and Ron's faces. "Okay… you guys are my friends, that will never change, and I know you're looking out for me, but I know what I'm doing, and I am starting to trust him."

Harry shook his head. "We just don't want you to get hurt, with someone like him."

"I know and I appreciated it. You guys are my good friends and I love you to pieces."

"We love you too." Hermione nodded, with a smile. "But if Malfoy hurts you again, I swear, I will turn him into a ferret."

"Ahh." Harry laughed. "I remember that."

Julie raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Harry started. "A death eater named Barty Crouch Junior, had taken the Polyjuice Potion, so he could turn into Professor Moody, to get to me, for Voldemort." he paused. "Malfoy pointed his wand at me, and before he could do something, the fake Professor Moody turned him into a ferret."

"It was brilliant." Ron laughed.

"Like I said." Hermione paused. "If Malfoy does anything else to you…"

"You'll what, Granger?" Draco asked, as he walked in.

"Turn you into a ferret, if you hurt our friend."

Draco smiled at Julie. "That's _never_ going to happen."

"Which part?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"Both, Weaslebee. I'm _not_ going to hurt Jules and Granger will _not_ turn me into a bloody ferret."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco gave Julie a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… I'll be getting out of here soon."

"Good." he nodded. "That's good, because I have a little surprise for you."

"Okay."

Hermione stared at Draco, seeing a different side of him, thinking that Ginny was probably right about him caring for Julie, then she stood up. "Um… come on guys, lets leave these two alone." both Harry and Ron exchanged 'are-you-mad?' glances, then stood up.

"I guess we'll see you later, Julie." Harry waved.

"Bye." she smiled, watching the three of them leave. Once they were gone, she turned her attention to Draco. "So, what's my surprise?"

"If I told you." he sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Fine." she put her arms over her chest, then noticed Draco laughing a little. "What?"

"Nothing… you just look cute when you pout like that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to get out of here." she paused. "So, what happened to Pansy?"

"Professor McGonagall expelled her."

"Good, stupid bitch… that's what she gets for messing with me."

"Yeah." Draco grazed his fingers over her Julie's forehead. "She shouldn't have done that to you. Had I known, I would have been there to protect you."

"Yeah." Julie grabbed Draco's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "I know."

"Miss Dawson." Madam Pomfrey walked in, then suddenly stopped. "Mr. Malfoy, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Nice to hear." she nodded, then turned her attention to Julie. "Okay, Miss Dawson, you are free to go. Come back in a week to get your cast removed, but if you experience anymore headaches, be sure to let me know."

"I will, thank you." as Madam Pomfrey walked away, Julie turned to Draco, who had his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You've been having headaches? Since when?"

"After the night I woke up, but it's not a big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yes… now can we get out of here and maybe see my surprise?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Of course." he nodded, with a chuckle, getting up from the chair, then he held out his hand. "Lets go then." Julie grabbed her wand off the little table, grabbed Draco's hand, and he helped her up the bed, to her feet. "Ready?"

Julie put her wand in her pocket and nodded. "Yep."

Draco laced his fingers with hers and both of them started to walk. "Time for your surprise, but it's in your room, so you'll have to say the password to let me inside."

"I can do that." she smiled.

On the way to the Gryffindor Tower, Draco noticed all the strange looks that everyone was giving him, seeing him and Julie holding hands. All of them thought it was weird, especially for Draco, but he didn't care. He's been having a good time with Julie and for once in his life, he felt… happy.

After giving the password, and going passed the common room, Draco stopped in front of the door. "Close your eyes." he gently ran his hand down her face, making her giggle. "I'll guide you in there. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Here we go." he grabbed her hand, opened the door, and slowly led Julie inside the room. "Keep your eyes closed."

"They are."

"Okay." they came to a stop, then Draco stood behind Julie and held on to her hips. "You can open them now."

As soon as Julie's eyes opened, her jaw quickly dropped. There was lit candles all around, a blanket on her bed with a picnic basket, a stuffed animal tiger by her pillow, and assorted flowers in a vase, kind of like the same ones she put on her fathers grave.

"You… you did all of this for me?"

"As much as I'd like to take credit for all of this, I did have some help, from Lovegood and Weasley."

"Who, Ginny?"

"Yeah, her… both of them helped me put it together."

Julie turned to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome." he leaned down and gave her a heartfelt kiss, then he wiggled his eyebrows. "Ready to eat?" she nodded, and both of them got on her bed, and started eating the food that was in the picnic basket.

...

After they were done eating and everything was cleaned up, Draco pulled a black box out if his pocket and set it in front of Julie. "Open it."

"Um…" her eyes slightly widened. "What is it?"

Draco chuckled. "It's not what you think."

"Okay, then." she grabbed the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a sterling silver, blue topaz star necklace. "It's beautiful."

"I found your birthstone and I had to get it. I kind of had a feeling you liked stars, because the night up in the Astronomy Tower, I watched you looking up at them, with a big smile on your face."

"How'd you know that blue topaz is my birthstone?"

He shrugged. "McGonagall told me."

"Oh." she looked down, admiring it, then looked back up at him. "Draco, you didn't have to get this for me."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Help me put it on?"

Draco nodded, taking it out of the box, then sat down behind her. She slowly lifted her hair. When he put it on, his fingers grazed the back of her exposed neck, and to her shoulder blades. It sent shivers up her spine as he lightly kissed her neck, then Julie giggled, trying to squirm away. "What?"

"That tickles."

"Yeah?" he chuckled, diving back into her neck, making her laugh even more, then she somehow ended up on her back, with Draco on top of her. "Hello, there." he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Uh, hi." Julie bit her lip and looked away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've never done_ this_ before. Yes, I've kissed guys, but it hasn't gone any farther than that." she paused. "Have you?"

"Yeah, twice."

Julie looked a little shocked. "Oh."

"But obviously, neither time meant anything to me." Draco smiled. "And _this_ will… so do you want to?"

Julie looked around her room. "Not here."

Draco smirked. "I got an idea." and before Julie could respond, both of them Apparated to a dark room, on a huge bed. "There… much better."

"Where are we?"

"At the Malfoy Manor, in my room."

"Won't we get into trouble, not being at school?"

"Possibly, Jules… but it's still the weekend."

"Oh, right." she nodded.

"Are you ready? If not, then that's fine… I can wait."

"Well, we're here and everything."

"Is that a yes?" Julie nodded with a smile. Draco rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"Okay." then Julie grabbed his head with both hands, crashing his lips on hers, and for the rest of the night, Draco took it slow, making this the night that they'd both remember.

...

Julie sat next to the window, looking up at the bright moon and stars, while she was playing with her necklace. It had been an hour and a half since she lost her virginity to Draco. She always wanted to save it for the person she loves, but it being with Draco, she didn't regret it one bit.

Draco was special to her and he made it extra special for her, she just couldn't believe that it actually happened. A few minutes later, Julie got up, and went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know... all of this is so un - Draco like, but you know what? It's all good. He's trying to change, remember? Okay, good. Enjoy this sweet goodness and as _always_, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Reading the Letter

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 9: Finally Reading the Letter…<p>

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked into the Great Hall, that next morning, and saw Julie with her head on the table. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, poking her arm.

"Yeah." Julie lifted her head and yawned. "I'm just… a little tired."

"Where did you get that necklace?" Ginny asked. "It looks nice."

"Thanks… Draco gave it to me yesterday."

"It is pretty." Hermione agreed.

"So." Ginny grinned. "How did you like your surprise?"

Ron raised his eyebrow. "What surprise?"

"Luna and I helped Malfoy fix up Julie's room with candles, flowers, and a little picnic on her bed."

"Yeah." Julie smiled. "It was very nice."

Minutes later, Draco walked in, gave Julie a kiss on the top of her head, then sat down next to her. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning." she blushed.

"Malfoy, last time I checked, the Slytherin table is over there."

"That's nice, Potter, but I'm sitting with Jules." he put his arm over her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you worried about what people will say?" Ron asked.

"No." Draco shook his head. "I don't care about what anyone thinks anymore. I have nobody to impress - not Voldemort anymore - not my parents… her opinions and what she thinks." he nodded his head towards Julie. "Is all that matters to me." Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at Draco, not knowing what to say to that, but before any of them could respond, he stood up, and looked down at Julie. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." she nodded, then Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out.

"Who the bloody hell is he?" Ron shook his head. "Because he is not the Malfoy we've known all them years."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "It's so… not him."

"Two words." Ron held up his two fingers. "Ulterior motive."

"All of you relax." Julie waved her hand. "You're being silly." she stood up. "Time for class though."

...

Later on that day, on the way to the library, Julie felt a sharp pain in the side of her head, and luckily, the wall broke her fall, otherwise, she would have fallen on the ground. Suddenly, she kept hearing a menacing voice into her head, over and over.

As Harry turned the corner, he heard someone yelling in pain. Once he got closer, he realized who it was, and ran up to her. "Julie, what's wrong?"

Before she could respond, her head stopped hurting, and the voice was gone. Her eyes shot open and she got startled, seeing a pair of eyes staring at her. "Harry?" she looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone screaming, so I came to see what was wrong." he grabbed her hand, helping her off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." she slowly nodded. "I just… my head was hurting a little bit, but I'm fine."

"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks."

Harry nodded, not looking convinced. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye Harry." she said, watching him walk away. Julie took a few deep breaths, before continuing to the library.

...

As Draco walked out of his class, Harry stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Can I help you, Potter?"

"I just thought you should know, Malfoy."

"Know what?"

"There's something wrong with Julie."

"Like what?" Draco started getting irritated. "What are you talking about?"

"I found her on the ground, holding her head, and screaming." Draco's eyes slightly widened and panic started to set in. "She was saying that her head was hurting."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "But if I was you, I'd go find her." Draco started to walk away, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute."

"What?" he groaned.

"Just because Julie doesn't see past all your lies, it doesn't mean that we haven't forgotten who you are. But for some strange reason, Julie sees the good in you, and we really don't know why." Harry poked him in his forearm. "Does she know about that?"

"No."

"Well, maybe you should tell her… before it's too late." and with that, Harry walked away. Draco took a deep breath and went to go look for Julie.

About ten minutes later, he found her, sitting on a lounge chair at the library, reading a book. Suddenly, he knelt down in front of her. "Jules."

"Hey, Draco… what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, why?" she asked, closing the book.

"Potter told me what happened."

"I just had a little pain, it's nothing serious, but I'm fine." she noticed the look on his face, then raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This." Draco rolled up the sleeve of his arm, revealing the dark mark.

"You're a death eater?"

"No, no… I'm definitely not anymore. I don't know if you heard the story about Voldemort having me kill Dumbledore."

"Yeah, Harry and Hermione filled me in." she paused. "But my dad killed him for you."

"I just couldn't go through with it, even though Voldemort said that if I didn't do it, he'd kill me and my parents, so when the opportunity presented itself, Professor Snape saved me, from making that mistake."

Julie looked at Draco with sad eyes. "Did you know that even though I never met my dad and knowing he was my father, hearing all these stories about him, I still loved him anyway, but my mom thought I shouldn't." she shrugged. "But I did." she reached over and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "I don't care that you have the dark mark, that was in the past, the only things I care about is the present and future, but you becoming a death eater, I'm not going to hold that against you - when you had no control over it."

Draco reached up and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Jules, do you know… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then stood up. "I have to get back to class. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Draco."

"Okay." he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." she smiled, then Draco left the library, and she just sighed. Julie couldn't tell him what was really going on with her head, because she didn't want him to worry.

...

When Draco walked into the Great Hall for dinner, he saw everyone there, except for Julie. "Hey, Granger?" he went up to her. "Where's Jules?"

"She's in her room, because she wasn't feeling well."

"Okay, thanks, Granger." he nodded, before walking away.

"Did Malfoy actually say… thank you?"

"Yes, he did, Ron." Harry nodded.

"Whether you all like it or not." Ginny started. "He's changed into a completely different person and we have Julie to thank for that."

Ron scoffed. "I still don't trust him.

...

As Draco reached the Gryffindor Tower, he realized that it wasn't going to be easy to get in, and there was nobody around to let him in, and he didn't know the password, so he did the only thing he could do. Closing his eyes, he thought of a happy moment. _"Expecto Patronum."_ within seconds, a silver light shot out of the tip of Draco's wand, and disappeared through the walls. He honestly thought that it wasn't going to work, but he's glad it did.

About a minute later, Julie stepped out from the portrait and gave Draco a funny look. "Your patronus is a tiger?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "What's yours?"

"Actually, it's the same… I have a tiger too." she paused. "Why'd you send it to me?"

"I didn't see you at dinner and Granger said that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, I just had a headache, but I'm fine."

"Jules, you've had two of them already today. Shouldn't you go tell Madam Pomfrey?"

"Draco." she reached up, putting her hand on his cheek. "You need to stop worrying, because I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay, okay." he heavily sighed. "I can't help it. You being Professor Snape's daughter, I feel like I have a duty to protect you, and even worry about you… for him."

"And I greatly appreciate it, but I'm a big girl, and I'll be okay."

Draco made a face, making Julie chuckle. "What?"

"You also look adorable when you pout."

"Do I?" he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, let's go eat something."

"Okay, but afterwards, will you stay with me, while I read that letter?"

"Of course I will." he nodded. "I told you I'd be there whenever you were ready." Draco gave her a kiss. "Let's eat." he grabbed her hand, then they walked over to the Great Hall.

...

"You ready?" Draco asked, getting comfortable on Julie's bed, while she was just staring at it. "You don't have to read it right now… we can do this another time."

"No, Draco, I put it off for too long, and I need to know what he wrote."

"Okay." he moved from his spot and sat down right beside her. "I'm right here, Jules." she nodded with a smile, then started to read it.

_"Julianna,_

_I've written this letter to you, about a hundred times, and I am not exactly sure how you will take the news, but keep in mind, I did it to protect you, and keep you safe. The day your grandmother told me that I had a daughter, living in California, I had a mixture of emotions, and I didn't know how to deal with the situation, and as much as I wanted to visit you, I just couldn't. Once Voldemort caught wind of your existence, he would have killed you, and I refused to let that happen. I hope one day you can forgive me and always know that you had a special place in my heart, and staying away from you was the right choice, because I knew you would be safe. Thank you for understanding._

_- Severus."_

Draco watched Julie drop the letter in her lap, then when she turned to face him, he saw tear streaks down her face. "Professor Snape did all that to protect you." he wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "He thought he knew what was best for you."

"I still wish I could have met him, even if it was just once."

"I know." Draco said, pulling Julie into his arms, then he leaned back up against the headboard, with her head on his chest. The sound of Draco's heartbeat against her ear was quite soothing for her, and it helped her calm down a little, feeling safe in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Thanksgiving at the Beach

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 10: Thanksgiving at the Beach…<p>

It was the day before Thanksgiving break and the students were either packing to leave and visit their families or making plans to stay at the castle and spend it there, but most of the students were leaving.

Since Draco was going to be alone, Julie figured that she'd spend it with him, in a place he's never been before, and she was excited to get back. Things between the two of them, have been going great, so far, except Julie's been having those bad headaches and Draco keeps having the same dream - almost every other night, and neither of them can help it.

As Julie walking into the common room, dragging her two suitcases behind her, she saw her friends sitting on the couches. "Hey, guys… what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing really." Hermione shrugged. "We're just waiting to leave."

"Are you sure you won't come with us for Thanksgiving?" Ginny asked.

"You know, I'd love to, but…"

"Malfoy will be with you." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I really don't want him to be alone and I know that none of you trust him, but I do, and I hope, at least by Christmas, you've warmed up to him."

"Why by Christmas?"

Julie glanced at Harry. "Because it's my birthday and I want all of us together to celebrate, including Draco."

All of them exchanged glances, then Hermione nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, because it would really mean a lot to me." Julie gave hugs all around, then smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you in four days."

"Bye, Julie." Ron waved, then Julie and her stuff walked out of the common room.

...

"There's my girl." Draco said, walking up to Julie with his two suitcases. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"You sure you want to spend Thanksgiving with me?"

"Yes, I do… I don't want you to be alone when you don't have to be."

"So, where are we going?"

Julie grinned. "It's a surprise, but we have to get going to the airport."

"Why do we have to go to the airport?"

"To get on the plane."

"And go where?"

Julie stood up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay then… you and I are getting on a plane and where we're going, you'll love it."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

...

It took about two and a half hours, to leave Hogwarts, head to the airport in London, and get on the airplane in the air. As Julie was looking at a book, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco nervously tapping his foot, so she set her hand on his knee. "Babe, relax."

"I'm just… I have never been on a plane before."

"Don't worry, it's fun."

"You call this fun? It doesn't bother you one bit, that something could go wrong, and we could crash into a mountain or in the ocean somewhere?"

"Look at it this way." Julie chuckled. "If we do happen to crash, we'll be together."

"I really see nothing funny about this."

"Okay, okay, before you have a panic attack… I was just trying to lighten the mood." Julie grabbed Draco's hand and held it. "I'll make a deal with you." she paused. "If you calm down and relax the rest of the plane ride, I promise, when we leave to go back to Hogwarts, we will." she leaned in to whisper. "Use magic."

Draco stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "Deal." he gave her a kiss. "And I'll try to relax… for you."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"San Diego."

"In the states?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd show you around." she shrugged. "Maybe go to the beach."

Draco smiled, then gave her another kiss. "_You_ are the best girl _ever_."

...

After a grand total of twenty hours of traveling, including landing in New York, having a long layover, then switching planes, they finally made it safely to San Diego, around eleven at night. Both of them got their luggage, got into a cab, and the driver took them to Julie's house.

"Wow." Draco looked around. "This place is nice."

"Thank you." she nodded, with a yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

"Me too."

"Hey, Chuck!" she yelled. "I'm home!"

"Who's Chuck?"

"My house elf… he's been watching over my place, since I've been gone."

A few minutes later, Chuck appeared from the hallway. "Hello, Miss Julie."

"Hi." she smiled. "This is Draco, he'll be staying with me while we're here, so get him whatever he needs, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Julie." Chuck nodded.

"And take my suitcases in my room and put Draco's in the spare bedroom." then Julie grabbed Draco's hand. "Come look." she dragged him over to the back sliding door, and opened it. "It's so beautiful out here."

As soon as they walked out, onto the deck, all Draco saw was ocean. "You live this close to the beach?"

"Yep." she nodded. "It's my backyard basically."

"Oh, yeah." Draco smirked. "I could get used to this."

Julie grabbed his hand and both of them walked back into the house. "I'm so tired, from all this jet lag." she reached up and gave him a kiss. "We'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow, until then, good night."

"Good night." he smiled, then she went into her room, and Draco went into the spare one.

...

The next morning, Julie woke up, put on her robe, and walked out of her room, into the kitchen. "Hey, Chuck."

"Good morning, Miss Julie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did… Is Draco still asleep?" Chuck nodded, then Julie headed down the hallway. "Can you make breakfast? You know, my usual."

"Right away, Miss Julie."

"Thanks!" she yelled out, before walking into the spare bedroom. As she went up to the bed, she saw Draco sleeping so peacefully, then sat down next to him, with a smile. "Draco." she ran her fingers through his hair. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Uh-huh." he mumbled. "Sure."

"Draco, wake up." she poked him in his chest.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "What?" he looked over and saw Julie staring at him. "W - what are you doing?"

"Chuck is making breakfast and it's almost done."

"Yeah?" he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"About eight - thirty."

Draco pulled Julie on him, then she laid her head on his chest. "Much better." he yawned. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we can hang out at the beach."

"Sounds good to me."

"Miss Julie!" Chuck yelled. "Breakfast is ready!"

"We'll be there in a minute!" she yelled back, then gave Draco a kiss on his cheek, and got off the bed. "Come on."

Draco stretched and got out of the bed. "I'm hungry." he grabbed her hand and they walked out to the kitchen. "What's this?"

"_This_." Julie started. "Is all my favorites: bacon, eggs, blueberry pancakes, and hash browns with orange juice and - or coffee."

"It looks delicious." he said, sitting down at the table.

"Believe me, it is." she sat down next to him, then they started to eat.

...

While Chuck was getting Thanksgiving dinner together, Julie took Draco out to the beach, and noticed he had a weird look on his face. "What is it?"

"Who are these people?"

"Muggles." she whispered. "So, absolutely _no_ magic."

"Okay." he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't understand, Jules."

"What?"

"Why you left this place, to go to Hogwarts, I mean, it's so peaceful here."

"I know, but if I hadn't, you and I would have never met."

"True." he used his two fingers to make her look at him. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." she smiled, then gave him a kiss.

...

The whole time Draco and Julie were at her house, they mostly went to the beach and had a lot of fun. The day they were about to leave, while Julie was in her bathroom, Draco went into her room to look around. In her jewelry box, something in there caught his eye, so he picked it up, and put it in his pocket, then sat down on the bed to wait for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Julie asked, five minutes later.

"Yeah." he nodded, standing to his feet.

"We're leaving now!"

Chuck walked into the room. "Be safe - both of you."

"We will." Julie smiled. "Take care of my house."

"I will, Miss Julie."

"Bye, Chuck." Draco waved, then after Chuck nodded, Julie grabbed Draco's hand, then them, and their luggage Apparated back to Hogwarts.

...

"We're here." Draco frowned. "I miss the beach already."

"Me too." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get settled in… meet you for dinner?"

"Yeah, see you in a little bit." he nodded, then both of them went their separate directions.

"Julie, you're home." Hermione gave her a hug, right after she walked into the common room. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, I did." Julie let go, then gave hugs to Neville, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "It was fun."

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"To San Diego."

"With Draco?"

"Yes, Ron." she nodded. "We stayed at my house and mostly went out to the beach." she paused. "Maybe one day, I can take all of you there."

"That would be fun." Neville said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Did you guys have a good Thanksgiving?" Julie asked, leaning up against one of the couches.

"Yes, we did." Harry nodded. "At the Burrow, where Ron and Ginny's parents live."

"Yeah, and our mum and dad is having Christmas there." Ginny said. "And I told them it will be your birthday. They want to meet you and…"

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned.

"What?" Julie was confused. "Bloody hell, what?"

"Mum and Dad… said that it's okay, if you invite Malfoy, but as you can see." Ginny glanced over at Ron. "My brother isn't too happy about it."

"I know we've been having this same conversation, but that's understandable and I get it, none of you trust him. I just hope, one day you guys can get passed all the hostility towards him, and see that he_ is_ a good guy." she headed towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room until dinner is ready."

Once they knew Julie was out of earshot, Hermione sighed. "Maybe we should give Malfoy a chance."

"Are you mental?"

"No, Ron… look, ever since Julie's been in the picture, Malfoy has changed drastically. You can't sit there and tell me that he hasn't."

"He's definitely different." Neville nodded.

"Alright, let's say we do accept the new and improved Malfoy, then later on, he does something and goes back to his old ways? We would be the ones that fell for it, like bloody idiots." Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot trust that guy."

"And just because we're not friends with Malfoy, we certainly don't want to lose Julie as a friend." Harry added. "I'll tolerate him for Julie, but that's the best I can do."

"Well." Hermione heavily sighed. "That's a start."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this chapter was a bit of a stretch, but I wanted to put that they visited California, because there is something important about it, and later, you'll see why. And plus, it's something different for Draco, so there you have it. Thanks for reading this fun chapter and don't forget to R&R peeps!


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Face, Sorta

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 11: Face to Face, Sorta…<p>

As Julie was walking to the Great Hall and saw Professor McGonagall approaching her. "Hello, Professor." she smiled.

"Good Evening, Miss Dawson. How was your Thanksgiving break?"

"It was really good."

"I'm glad." Minerva paused. "If you don't mind, Miss Dawson, I'd like to show you something in my office."

"Right now?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you should eat first."

"Okay, sure." Julie nodded. "I'll head over, after dinner." Minerva smiled, then Julie turned and walked through the double doors.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey, Draco." she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." she shrugged. "Professor McGonagall wants to show me something in her office after I eat."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out when I go in there."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Draco." Julie smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing at our table, Malfoy?"

"Sitting with my girl, Weaslebee."

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down, followed by Ginny, Harry, and Neville, then the food appeared on the table, and everyone started eating.

...

Before Julie went to Professor McGonagall's office, she told Draco to meet her up in the Astronomy Tower later on. "Professor?" Julie slowly walked in.

Suddenly, she heard a deep gasp, followed by "Julianna." as soon as she turned around, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. "It's really you."

"D - Dad?" Severus nodded as Julie got closer to the portrait hanging on the wall, tears forming in her eyes. "How?"

"McGonagall wanted to put up my picture and she will put up Dumbledore's as well." all Julie could do was nod. "Do you understand why I could not be in contact with you? It was important to keep you safe and away from Voldemort." Severus frowned. "Don't cry, Julianna."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." she said, before quickly leaving the office.

...

As Draco went up to the Astronomy Tower, he heard someone crying. When he got closer, he realized who it was. "Jules?" he went up to her by the window and before he could say anything, she collapsed in his arms, sliding down the wall to the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?"

After ten minutes, Julie finally calmed down, still sitting in Draco's lap. "Remember when I said that Professor McGonagall wanted to see me? Well, I walked in, and to my surprise, my dad's picture was hanging up, and he was talking to me."

"What did he say?"

"Telling me why he couldn't be in contact with me and he told me not to cry, but I just couldn't handle it, so I left, and came up here."

"I'll have to tell Professor Snape - thank you, for what he did for me, since I never got a chance to." Draco wiped Julie's tears away with his thumbs. "Will you be okay?"

"Eventually." she nodded. "It's just a little overwhelming. I mean, I never thought I'd ever meet my dad, let alone actually talk to him."

"Well, in a way, he's here for you now, only he's stuck inside the portrait, but the thing is, you can talk to him whenever you want."

"I guess you're right, but it caught me off guard, and I just couldn't handle it."

"I'm sure, when you see him next time, it will be okay."

"I hope so." she nodded into his chest.

After ten minutes, Draco broke the silence. "We should get back, because I'm bloody tired, and I'm sure you are too."

"I am." she stood up, then helped Draco to his feet.

"I think." Draco smiled, putting his hands on Julie's hips. "That place at the beach, should be our special spot."

"Oh, it is." she nodded. "That was one of the happiest times of my life… well, so far."

"Mine too." Draco gave Julie a kiss and grabbed her hand. "Time to go."

"Fine." Julie pouted, then both of them left the Astronomy Tower, walked into their separate houses, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, it's just a filler one, because in the upcoming chapters, there will be drama galore. Another thing, I've read around somewhere, it might be true, it might not, I'm not quite sure, that it was Harry Potter who later put up Snape's picture, well, in this story, it's McGonagall, so there's that. Hey, at least he's somewhat in the story, right? I hate the fact that he's gone, and I still cannot get over it. - Sad face - Anyhoo! Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to R&R.


	12. Chapter 12: How Could You?

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 12: How Could You?…<p>

It was the middle of December, a few weeks before Christmas and Julie's birthday. Since Julie's been back from California, she hardly been able to spend time with Draco, unless they were in their classes or eating in the Great Hall. She'd either be studying or she'd be in Professor McGonagall's office, talking to her dad and Dumbledore, and she would be in there any chance she could.

...

It was a Friday afternoon, when Julie was headed to Professor Slughorn's Potions class, she bumped into something hard, and heard "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Julie slowly looked up, with her jaw slightly dropped. "Draco, I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Then maybe next time." he smirked. "You should watch where you're going."

"Why are you being so mean?" Julie asked, on the verge of tears.

Draco glared at her for a few moments, before responding. "Just watch where you're going." and with that, he walked away, leaving Julie a little hurt, and confused, but she would not let herself cry.

As she walked into Professor Slughorn's class, he spoke. "Ah, Miss Dawson, there you are."

"Yeah, sorry, I was…" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing Draco smiling at her. "Um, never mind, Professor."

"Well, have a seat, so we can get ready to start."

Julie slowly went up to her seat and Draco noticed the weird look on her face. "What's wrong, Jules?"

"What?" she shook her head and sat down. "Nothing… nothing's wrong."

"Okay." Draco smiled, then gave Julie a kiss on her cheek, which surprised her a little, but she smiled back at him anyway, as if nothing ever happened.

...

As Julie was walking to the library, to do a little studying, she stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Draco kissing a Slytherin girl. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to them, with tears in her eyes. "Draco! How could you!"

He glanced over at her with that same smirk he had, when she bumped into him earlier. "I'm a guy, Julie, and I have needs, so how about you go run along."

"Even after what we did? You just want to throw it all away?"

Draco shrugged. "I was bored."

"I can't… I can't believe this."

"Don't cry, Julie, it makes you look like a weak little girl."

All of a sudden, Julie punched Draco in his eye. "Go to hell, you cheating bastard!" then she ran off, crying her eyes out.

On the way to the Gryffindor Tower, she felt a sharp pain in her head, with that same menacing voice saying _"Let him go."_ and _"Stay away from him."_ She had no clue what any of it meant or who it was about, then suddenly, everything turned black.

...

Julie heard familiar voices around her, then blinked her eyes open. Once she focused, she realized that she was in the hospital wing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at her. "What… why am I here?"

"I found you unconscious, laying on the ground." Hermione spoke up.

"Do you know what happened?"

Julie glanced at Harry. "My head was hurting and I don't know what happened after that."

"As long as you're okay." Ron smiled.

A few seconds later, Draco ran in with a worried look on his face. "I just heard, are you okay?"

"You need to leave."

"What?" he was taken aback.

"I don't want you here, Draco… you are nothing but a lying and cheating asshole."

"Jules, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "What are you talking about?"

Julie crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Draco. "I found you, kissing some Slytherin girl, then you tell me this bullshit that you have needs and you were bored that what we did meant _nothing_ to you."

"Jules, I promise you, I have no idea what you're talking about and I swear, I wasn't with anyone."

"Draco, I saw you."

"Jules." he started to get closer, but Ron blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Weaslebee… this is between me and my girlfriend."

Julie looked at Draco with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not your girlfriend… anymore."

"You heard her, Malfoy." Ron pushed him a little. "Now, leave Julie alone… for good."

Draco stared at Julie and it killed him, seeing her hurt like this, and he was really confused as to why she'd say all those hurtful things that wasn't even true. "Fine." he said, in a defeated tone. "I'll go." then as he turned around to walk away, he heard Julie sobbing. He sneaked a glance and saw Julie in Harry's arms. "Keep your filthy hands off my girl, Potter."

"Just leave, Malfoy." he replied.

"This isn't over, Jules." Draco said, before walking out.

It took about ten minutes for Julie to calm down and when she did, Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe he'd do that to you."

"I don't want to point out the obvious, but I told you Malfoy couldn't be trusted, didn't I say that?"

"Ron." Julie started. "Spare me the 'I-told-you-so' lecture, I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Hey." he held up his hands in defeat. "Just saying."

Harry noticed the weird look on Julie's face. "What? What are you thinking about?"

"I punched Draco as hard as I could, in his eye… he'd be swollen, wouldn't he?"

"I didn't see anything on his face." Hermione shook her head. "It was completely flawless."

"I wouldn't be surprised if, Malfoy used a spell to get rid of it, so he wouldn't have a messed up face." Ron chuckled, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"I should have listened to you guys, but since I didn't, I guess I deserve it."

"No, no, Julie… you don't deserve any of this."

"Hermione, I defended him over and over to all of you and for what? I got an 'I-told-you-so' and a broken heart."

"It's okay, Julie." Harry patted her knee. "All you have to do is move on… Malfoy isn't even worthy of you and you deserve better than that."

"Yeah, you're right." she nodded, then as she rolled into her side, she closed her eyes.

...

Draco couldn't understand what just happened with Julie. There had to be some kind of explanation, but he didn't know what, and he had to prove his innocence to her before it's too late.

Up ahead, he spotted Ginny and went over to her. "Hey, Weasley… I need your help."

"Help?" she raised her eyebrow. "With what?"

"Jules won't talk to me, because she said that she saw me with another girl, but I wasn't. Can you somehow convince her that I didn't do anything with anyone. I would never do anything to hurt her like that, because…" Draco paused for ten seconds and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with her."

Ginny could tell that Draco was telling the truth, so she nodded. "I'll try and talk to Julie, but I can't promise anything."

"You do believe me, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I do… where is she?"

"Hospital wing."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Ginny said, before walking away. A few minutes later, she walked into the hospital wing, seeing Harry, her brother, and Hermione crowd Julie's bed. "Hey." she walked to other side of her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Wait… are you alright?"

"Yeah." Julie nodded. "I had a bad headache and I blacked out."

"Oh."

"So, what's up?"

Ginny glanced at Ron, Hermione, and Harry before she turned to Julie and too a deep breath. "I just talked to Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell for?" Harry groaned.

"He told me that he wasn't with anyone… and I believe him."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind!" Ron kind of yelled. "He's lying to you."

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I honestly don't think that he is."

"Sis, you fell for that cheating asshole's lies?"

"Ron, you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth… Julie, Malfoy is in love with you."

"Ginny, I saw him kissing another girl." Julie paused, trying to keep the tears back. "I'm sorry, but it's over between us."

"That's the spirit." Ron nodded, with a smile.

Julie just shook her head as she got out of the bed. "I'm going for a walk, so I can think."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Where ever my feet take me."

"See you later, Julie." Hermione waved, then Julie grabbed her wand off the little table next to her, and walked out.

As Julie was walking through the halls, a hand went over her mouth and she got pulled into a broom closet. "Let me go, Draco!" she yelled, then after a few candles lit the room, she pushed him off of her. "Why won't you leave me the hell alone? It's over."

"Please hear me out."

"Why should I? It's just going to be a big fat lie. Do you know how many times I have defended you to my friends? Too fucking many!"

"Okay, but will you just let me explain?"

Julie heavily sighed, crossing her arms over her chest."You got 5 minutes."

"Look, I don't understand what's going on, because none of this makes sense, and I was _not_ with another girl. Since we met, it's been all about you." Draco cupped her face with his hands, looking into her eyes. "The first time I told you that I loved you… it was really late, out on the beach, and we were making love in the water." he let go of her face and held onto her hips. "I meant every word I said to you that night and anytime after that." a tear fell down his cheek and Julie wiped it away. "I love you, Jules."

Julie's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"What?"

"Can we finish this conversation later? There's something I have to do."

Draco grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"I believe you." she smiled, then whispered something in Draco's ear, before she left the broom closet. Julie was on a mission.


	13. Chapter 13: This is Very Confusing

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 13: This is Very Confusing…<p>

_"How could I be so stupid?"_ Julie thought as she was running through the halls, mentally slapping herself for not realizing what she just figured out, moments ago, and not catching it the first time. A few minutes later, she found Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I did." Julie paused to take a deep breath. "I need you guys to help me with something."

"Sure." Hermione nodded. "What is it?"

"I need all of you to come with me and talk to…"

Neville raised his eyebrow. "Talk to who?"

"Draco."

"You must be joking." Ron frowned.

"Why do you need us to talk to Malfoy?"

"Harry, it's a long story, but you have to trust me on this."

All of them exchanged glances, then he nodded. "Okay, sure."

"Follow me." Julie said, walking out with her friends behind her. "I'll tell you what's happening on the way."

...

"I thought I'd find you here." Julie scoffed, having a tight grasp on her wand, from behind her back.

"I knew you'd come find me." he smirked.

"Draco, cut the shit." she paused, getting closer to him. "What the hell is going on with you? What happened to us?"

"Us?" he rolled his eyes. "The reason why there is no us, is because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"Um, no." she shook her head. "Actually I don't, so how 'bout you enlighten me."

"Ugh!" Draco groaned. "I'm really not in the mood to get into this. I have things to do."

"Well, you know why? Because, it's all bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me." she pointed her wand at his face. "You're not the _Draco_ I know… now who the hell are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Julie."

"Oh, really?" she laughed out loud. "You just fucked up, because the real Draco, doesn't call me by my first name. I mean, you'd already know that if you were _the_ Draco, right?" then all of a sudden, he smirked at her as he Apparated, before Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione appeared with their wands in hand.

"Where'd he go?" Harry looked around.

"He's gone." Julie groaned. "He slipped up and then he disappeared."

"How do we even know that's not the real Malfoy?" Ron shrugged. "He sounded just like the asshole."

"Because the _asshole_ is a fake." the real Draco appeared behind Neville and walked up to Julie, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You alright?"

"I am now."

"Good." he nodded.

"Wait." Hermione started. "How do we know you are, who you say you are?"

"Oh, come on, Granger."

"It's really him, guys." Julie nodded. "All that stuff that was said earlier, all those mean things… was from the fake Draco."

"Like I've said before… I'd never hurt Jules like that, so it was not me."

"So, when we come in contact with the fake one, how are we going to figure out who is who?" Neville asked.

"Test him." Julie suggested. "Ask him things that only the real Draco would know."

"That's a good idea."

Ron glanced over at Hermione. "You're actually going along with this rubbish?"

"Ron." Harry started. "Regardless how we all feel about Malfoy, we have an imposter on the loose that can mess with anyone, including you. We need to figure out who this person is, before something else goes wrong or someone gets hurt."

"Fine." he groaned, walking away. "I'm going to bed." then Ron took off.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It's getting late and we should get to our dormitory before we get caught."

"What a buzz kill." Julie laughed, then grabbed onto Draco's hand, when she did, she felt a piece of paper in between them, and held onto it. "Okay, let's get going."

"I'll see you later, Jules." Draco winked, before Julie walked through the portrait with Hermione, Harry, and Neville.

"Boy, am I tired." Julie did a fake yawn, trying to get away.

"Wait." Hermione grabbed her arm. "Hold it."

"What?"

"Are you absolutely sure that we're dealing with two Malfoy's… in which one of them is a fake?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she nodded. "Maybe, whoever it is, took the Polyjuice Potion to become him." she looked over at Harry. "I remember that from the story you guys told me about Professor Moody, so whoever it is, must have done the same thing."

"It's a possibility." Neville nodded.

"What we need to do, is figure out what we're dealing with." said Harry. "Because I have a feeling that none of this is over."

"Yeah." Julie nodded. "I have that same feeling." she paused. "Just keep your eyes and ears open, because if that person can be Draco, then that person can be any one of us."

Hermione groaned. "That's a scary thought."

"All I can say is be careful and if you do come in contact with a fake, ask questions only the real ones would know."

"Okay." Hermione nodded, then glanced over at Harry. "We need to tell Ginny as well."

"I'm going to sleep now." Julie smiled at her friends. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Neville waved, then she went up to her room.

After Julie put on her pajama bottoms and a tank top, she sat down on her bed, and read the note Draco left in her hand. _"In 2 hours, meet me in the stars. - D."_ Julie had to think about that for a few seconds, then it finally dawned on her where he was talking about, which made her laugh a little. While she waited, she just laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

...

"Jules?" Draco whispered, as he slowly walked up to the Astronomy Tower. "Are you here?"

"Yes." she moved away from the shadows, to reveal herself.

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Ask me a question."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and made a face, which made Julie laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Don't think too hard."

"Okay, I got one." he paused. "What happened when we first met?"

"You knocked me on the ground on the train."

Draco smiled, then gave Julie a hug. "Had to make sure." he backed up to look at her. "Earlier, how'd you figure out that it wasn't me?"

"He called me Julie… never have I heard you call me that. I didn't catch it the first time he did it and I realized it, when you called me 'Jules' in the broom closet." she leaned up against the wall and sighed. "Knowing there is two of you, it's very confusing, and I don't even know why this is happening."

Draco put his hands on the wall, trapping Julie in between his arms. "We are going to figure it out."

"Until we do, maybe we should watch what we say."

"Yeah." he nodded. "You're right… but how are you doing with all of this?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "But knowing that it wasn't actually _you_ - cheating on me, I feel a little better."

"Just a little?"

"Well, yeah."

"Jules, I'd _never_ cheat on you, _ever_. You're too important to me and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Draco." she put her hand on his cheek. "I promise… you're not going to lose me."

"Alright." he nodded, then gave her a kiss. After a minute, Julie started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"My dad told me something the other day."

"What?"

"Well, he said that he's heard around, being in the portraits that me and you hooked up. He said even though he saved you from killing Dumbledore, that doesn't mean that you can be with me, or even be worthy of being with me."

"And all that is funny to you?"

"In a way it is." she nodded. "First of all - I'm going to be nineteen in two weeks, which means, I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. Second - Dad is stuck in a picture, it's not like he can pop out of it and kill you or something, but even if he did, he'd have to get through me to get to you. And third - I love you and nobody, including my dad, is ever going to change that."

Draco rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, Jules." suddenly, he felt Julie stumble a little, but caught her in time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." she took a deep breath. "We should go to sleep, because I'm tired."

"Okay." he grabbed her hand, then before they separated to their houses, Draco gave her a kiss, and told her good night.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this may seem a little off, but never fear! I have a plan for this and it's a doozy! Enjoy this, of course, and don't forget to R&R. Smooches!


	14. Chapter 14: It's Just a Stomach Flu

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 14: It's Just a Stomach Flu …<p>

It was a Saturday morning, two days before Christmas and Julie's birthday, and the school had been let out for winter break. Julie or any of her friends have encountered the fake Draco so far, because it's been a little peaceful without him causing problems for everyone.

Harry, Ron, and Draco stayed at Hogwarts, so they could pack their luggage, while the girls went shopping in Hogsmeade for some presents. After a few hours, Julie couldn't find anything for Draco, and she was stumped. After a while, the girls went into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table.

"So." Julie started, looking around. "This is where Severus met my mom?"

"You have never been in here before?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." she shook her head. "But what's good to drink? I'm thirsty."

"The butterbeer is quite yummy." Ginny smiled.

"What can I get for you, ladies?"

Hermione looked up at the waitress. "Three butterbeers, please."

"Coming right up."

Ginny noticed Julie making a face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I just don't feel good."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "We'll go back to the castle after we get our drinks."

"Yeah, we have to pack still, before we get to my parents house."

"Ginny, are you sure… that it's okay if Draco comes with us?"

"Of course, it's fine."

"Here you go." the waitress set the three mugs down and walked away.

Hermione took a sip, then waved her hand. "And just ignore Ron, because you know he'll have something to say about it."

Julie nodded, then took a drink of her butterbeer. "Oh, shit." she covered her mouth, quickly got up, and ran into the bathroom. Both Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. "What is wrong with me?" Julie groaned, as she sat down at the table, five minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but I think it was something that I ate." she shrugged. "I don't know."

Ginny finished the last of her butterbeer and stood up. "If you're not feeling well, we should go."

"Good idea." Hermione nodded, then the three of them left, back to the castle.

...

Julie heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in." it opened and she smiled a little. "Hey, Draco." she raised her eyebrow. "Who let you in?"

"Granger did." he sat down next to her on the bed. "She also informed me that you got sick earlier." he put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it was probably something I ate."

"You sure you want to go over to the Weasley's? I mean, we could stay, and I can take care of you here."

Julie smiled. "You're so sweet, but we have to go. You can take care of me there."

Draco sighed, then reached over, and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Anything for you, Jules."

Julie grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"For what, Love?"

"Tolerating my friends."

"You're welcome." he smiled at her, then looked around. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, I did it before I laid down… are you all packed?"

"Yes." he nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing when everyone else is ready to go."

"Are you sure you're well enough to go?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm fine." a few minutes later, the door opened, and Julie looked up. "Oh, hey Ginny."

"We're ready… are you coming with us or are you Apparating there?"

"I just want to get there as quick as possible, so I can lay down."

"Okay." Ginny nodded. "We'll meet you there." then she shut the door.

Draco took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll go grab my stuff." he gave Julie a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." she chuckled, watching him walk out of her room. "Why do I feel like total shit?" she muttered to herself, literally rolling herself out of the bed, then she went up to her dresser, and grabbed a few things.

"Ready, Jules?" Draco asked, walking inside with his suitcases.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Here we go." Draco grabbed Julie's hand, and seconds later, both of them Apparated to the Burrow.

...

Ginny met the group out in the courtyard with her suitcases, then Harry looked around. "Where's Julie and Malfoy?"

"They, uh, took the quicker way to get there."

"What quicker way?" Ron asked.

"They Apparated."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Julie still is not feeling good. She wanted to hurry and get there so she could lay down."

"You know." Harry started to think. "Julie's been sick for the past week or so."

"She said that it could be something she ate." Hermione shrugged. "Earlier she gotten sick while we were at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "She took one drink of her butterbeer and ran to the restroom."

Hermione started walking. "Come on, we will see them when we get there."

...

Julie and Draco stood outside, in the front of the Burrow, then Julie knocked, and the door opened seconds later. "Hello, there. You must be Julie from California and…?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Right… I'm Molly Weasley." she looked passed them, but didn't see anyone. "Where is Ginny and Ron and the others?"

"They'll be here soon." Julie spoke up. "I needed to get here fast, so I could lay down."

"Well, come in you two, it's no good standing out in the cold."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco nodded, as he walked behind Julie.

"Alright." Molly started. "The boys' room is on the left and the girls' on the right. Go ahead and put your things away and get settled in, while we wait for everyone to get here."

Julie smiled at Molly, before walking into the girls' room, while Draco went into the other. Julie picked the bed closest to the window and laid down. "Ugh, I hate feeling like this." she whispered to herself, taking deep breaths.

"Julie." Molly said, as she walked in. "Would you like anything, Dear?"

"Do you have anything for an upset stomach? I've been sick all day."

"How about I make you some soup?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Weasley."

"No, Julie, call me Molly."

"Okay, Molly." Julie smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Molly nodded, before walking out of the room.

"Hey, Jules."

She opened her eyes and saw Draco leaning on the door frame. "Hello, Handsome."

"Well, I try." he chuckled, walking in. "So, you girls will be sleeping in here?"

"Yeah, and maybe us girls will have, like, a slumber party and talk about boys or have a pillow fight in our pj's."

"Sounds like fun." Draco sat down on the bed across from her and sighed.

Julie noticed the look on his face, then sat up a little. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Had a bad dream."

"Oh." Julie raised her eyebrow. "What was it about?"

"It's not important." he waved his hand.

"Oh, okay."

"Here you go, Julie." Molly walked in with a tray, then set it in front of her. "It's a bit hot, so try not to burn yourself."

"Okay, thank you, Molly."

"You're welcome." she glanced over at Draco. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Alright." Molly nodded. "If either of you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." then she walked out of the room.

Julie grabbed her spoon and sighed. "I hope this helps me feel better."

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's and see a healer." Draco suggested.

"I might, after Christmas, but I'm sure I'll feel better by then." she shrugged. "It's probably just a little stomach flu." she noticed the wau Draco was staring at her. "What?"

"You have, like, this certain glow, because even though you're sick, you still look beautiful."

"Aww, Draco… why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're my girl and I love you, Jules."

"I love you too." she smiled, then started eating her soup.

...

"Mum, we're home!"

"Oh, Ronald." Molly came out of the kitchen and gave him a hug, then she gave hugs to Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. After that, she glanced at Ron and Ginny. "Your father and George should be here soon."

"Alright." Ron nodded.

Hermione looked around. "Where is Julie and Malfoy?"

"She just fell asleep." Draco said, from the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." he nodded, sitting down on the couch. "She was tired."

"Okay, kids." Molly started. "Go to your rooms and get settled in. Girls on the right and the boys on the left. Supper will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny smiled, then her and Hermione went into their room, while Harry and Ron went into the other.

...

"Okay, serve yourselves." Molly said, putting a casserole dish on the table.

"It looks delicious." Ron piled food on his plate. "I miss your cooking."

"We're home!"

Molly stood up and smiled. "Come sit down… Draco, you remember my husband Arthur and George?"

"Yes, I do." he gave them a slight nod, as both of them sat down. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

"Oh, no problem." Arthur waved his hand.

"How are you, George?"

"Just fine, Harry."

"Wait." Arthur looked at everyone at the table. "Is someone missing?"

"It's Julie, Dad." Ron spoke up.

"Where is she?"

"She's been sick all day." said Draco. "And she's resting right now."

"Oh." Arthur frowned a little. "I wanted to meet her. She's from California, right?"

"Yes, Dear." Molly nodded. "You can meet Julie tomorrow, when she feels better."

"Well, alright." Arthur said, putting food on his plate.

...

Julie was sitting in the bathroom, staring at the box that was in her hands. While everyone was eating, Julie Apparated to a drug store in London, for ten or so minutes, and went back to the Burrow without anyone noticing that she was even gone.

She put the box on the sink and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "One more minute." she whispered, as a hundred different things were going through her mind. Julie was getting impatient and she was a little anxious, because to her, this felt like the longest three minutes of her life.

Once the time was up, she took a deep breath, grabbing the plastic stick that was sitting next to the box. "Oh, my God." her eyes widened as a few tears fell down her cheeks, as she saw two bright pink lines staring right back at her.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Shop Til We Drop

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 15: Let's Shop Til We Drop …<p>

The sun had just risen and was shining brightly through the window, when Julie blinked her eyes open, the next morning. Her back was facing Hermione and Ginny's beds, because she didn't want them to know that she was awake yet. She just laid there, thinking about her life changing news she found out the night before, and she knew that it would change everything. Not just with her Draco, but her friends as well, and how would she break the news to Severus?

A couple tears fell down her cheek, wishing that her mother was there to give her guidance and advice on what to do with this situation, because she had no clue what to do.

...

After Julie officially met Arthur and after breakfast, he took the boys out for some last minute Christmas shopping, while Molly, and the girls were preparing the food for Christmas dinner, decorating the house, and - or wrapping presents.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. "Hey Julie, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "And now that I do, can we take a trip to town? I still have to buy a few more presents."

"Sure." Hermione sat down on the couch. "I have to buy a few more as well."

Julie sighed. "I have no clue what to get Draco… you have any ideas?"

"No, I really don't know Malfoy that well or even know what he likes."

"Fair enough." Julie nodded.

"Buy him a watch or something."

"Yeah, I might."

Ginny walked into the family room and sat down on the love seat. "The decorations look nice." she said, looking around. "Oh, and Mum is done preparing the food and all we have to do is, cook it tomorrow."

"Cool." Julie nodded. "Oh, Ginny, Hermione and I will be going into town to pick up some last minute gifts, you want to come?"

"Yes, I have a few more to get too."

Julie stood up and went over to the mantle. "Ginny, this is George and who is next to him?"

"That was my brother, his twin Fred."

"Was? Meaning not anymore?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Fred died during the battle and ever since then, George hasn't been the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Ginny gave her a weak smile.

"George has changed drastically." Hermione said. "Without his twin, he is a completely different person. They did everything together."

"I bet." Julie slightly shook her head. "How sad."

...

Later on that day, after the boys and Arthur came back, the girls left to go shopping in town. "Do either of you have any ideas I can get Draco?"

"I have no clue." Hermione shook her head.

"Get him a pair of shoes, like the ones you have." Ginny suggested. "I seen you wear them a few times."

Julie thought about it for a second and nodded. "A pair of black and white ones maybe? Is there even a shoe store that sells any Converse?"

"We can check." Hermione nodded. "But if not, I say we take a trip to New York."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

"Because I'm sure we'll find more things over there."

"You're right, Hermione." Julie nodded, then looked for a place, where nobody was around, and held out her arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded, as her and Hermione grabbed onto Julie, and seconds later, the three of them Apparated.

...

"Oh, wow." Ginny looked at all the buildings in awe. "Where exactly are we?"

"In Manhattan."

"Wait." Hermione stopped them. "How are you going to pay for this? I'm definitely sure they don't take Galleons."

"No, they don't, but lucky for us." Julie went into her purse and pulled out something from inside her wallet. "I have Muggle money on this bank card." she smiled, at both of them. "I have lots on there, and you can get whatever you want. Don't even worry about paying me back."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, Ginny, now… let's shop till we drop."

"Wow, you sure are chipper, Julie… you feeling better?"

"Yes, Hermione." she nodded. "I feel tons better."

"Did you find out what was wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was just a little stomach flu." Julie lied. "But I'm okay now." she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Let's get shopping, Ladies."

...

By the time the girls were finished and Apparated back to the Burrow, they had tons of shopping bags from a lot of different stores, and Hermione looked a little worried. "How are we supposed to get everything inside without anyone seeing what we bought?"

"Distract them?" Julie shrugged.

"No, let's do this." Ginny held out her arm, then after Julie and Hermione held on, they Apparated to their room inside, and Ginny smirked. "That's better."

Julie emptied everything she bought on to the bed and separated - who gets what - into piles, then took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, all the presents were wrapped. After that, Ginny and Hermione did the same thing to their gifts that they bought.

Julie grabbed hers. "Now, we can put them under the tree."

"Yeah." Ginny picked up all of hers. "We should go back to New York some day."

"I agree." Hermione nodded, then the three of them walked out into the family room.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Harry asked, confused.

"A little while ago." Julie shrugged, then after they put the presents under the tree, they sat down on the couch, then Julie glanced at Harry. "Where's Draco?"

"He's in the room, taking a nap, I think."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's with his dad and George, they had to make a trip to the Ministry."

Julie stood up. "I'm going to bug Draco."

"Have fun." Ginny laughed.

"Of course." Julie said, then went into the boys' room and shut the door. "Draco." she whispered, then she smiled, seeing that he picked the bed by the window. "Hey, Draco." she walked up and sat down on the bed next to him. "Draco."

"What?" he mumbled.

"I'm back… from shopping."

Draco opened one eye and closed it. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah and I'm tired."

Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her next to him, then suddenly his hand landed on her stomach, but she quickly moved it away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. My stomach just hurts a little bit, that's all." she lied.

"When we get back, you're going to St. Mungos."

"No, Draco, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she paused. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Jules."

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Can't do that." Draco opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Julie pout. "Just wait until tomorrow."

"Alright, fine." she sighed, getting more comfortable in Draco's arms.

"Thank you, Jules." he whispered.

"For what, Babe?"

"Coming into my life. I don't know where I would be if you weren't here, and I'm pretty sure I would not be hanging out with Potter or Weaslebee, or even Granger."

Julie chuckled. "Well, you're welcome."

"I have an idea." Draco started. "After we are done with school and away from Hogwarts, let's go travel the world, just you and me Jules."

"Uh, yeah, we can travel." she slowly nodded. "That would be fun."

Draco kissed the side of Julie's head. "There is just so much to do and see before we even think about settling down."

"And when do you think you'll be settling down?"

"Maybe when we're thirty."

"Thirty, huh?" Julie rolled over with her back facing him.

"Is thirty not okay?" he asked, then Julie took a deep breath and sat up. "What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Jules."

Julie nodded, but before she could respond, Molly walked in. "Letting you know that, we're going to finish decorating the Christmas tree, if you want to come help."

"Yeah." Julie quickly got off the bed. "Sure."

"See you out there." Molly said, before shutting the door.

"Come on, Draco."

"Wait." he reached over and grabbed her arm. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, it's not important… it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she pulled him up. "Let's go decorate the tree."

"Alright." Draco stretched, then got up from the bed. "I want a hug first."

Julie gave him a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on." then both of them walked out of the room to help decorate the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it's a bit of a stretch for them to Apparate to New York, but you know what? I don't care. It's all good! Just enjoy this and don't forget to review! Snoogens!


	16. Chapter 16: Julie's Day Was Interrupted

A/N: I'd like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for giving me an idea of what I wanted to do next with this. I was going to go another route, but I saw something in your review that made me think of something totally different, so THANKS a bunch!

- This story is AU of course and it's a Draco/OC -

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Harry Potter… just my OC's. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>…Chapter 16: Julie's Day Was Interrupted …<p>

Later on that night, Julie was sitting outside on the bench, bundled up in a blanket, and drinking some hot tea. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Julie looked up at Draco and smiled. "I can't sleep."

"Yeah, me either." he sat down next to her. "I have a present for you."

"Draco, my birthday is tomorrow."

"Well, technically, it's after midnight, so that means." he pulled out a box from his pocket and held it in front of her. "It is your birthday, so open it."

"Okay." Julie took the box and opened it, then her eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" she pulled out the sterling silver necklace with the charm that read _'He who holds the key can unlock my heart.'_

"Out of your jewelry box in San Diego. It was just sitting there, so I got a chain for it."

"Where's the key?"

"Well." Draco pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the identical silver chain and showed her the key. "I'm wearing it."

"Draco." she sniffled. "I can't believe you did that."

He stared at her for a second. "Jules, don't cry."

"No, no." she wiped her face. "I love it… it's very thoughtful and I've always wondered who would be the owner of that key. I'm just happy that it's you." she reached over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, it's the best gift ever."

Draco laughed, giving her a hug. "So far, right?"

"Yeah." she let go of him and took off her star necklace and put on the heart. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome, Jules." he looked at the time on his watch. "We should get inside and go to sleep."

"Yeah." Julie got up and suddenly got lightheaded, then grabbed onto the bench.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy. I got up too fast, but I'm fine."

"You sure, Jules?"

"Yes." she nodded, with a smile. "I'm fine."

Both of them walked inside and once Draco walked Julie to the girls' room, he gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Jules."

"Thank you. Good night, Draco."

"Night, Love." he gave her a kiss on her forehead, then both of them went to their separate rooms, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Julie, wake up… it's Christmas!" Ginny shook her arm, then stopped. "And it's your birthday."<p>

"Yeah, wake up." Hermione said, putting on a pair of socks.

"Okay, okay." Julie yawned. "I'm up, I'm up… just give me five more minutes."

Ginny laughed. "Can't do that, Birthday Girl. You better get out of bed before I get Ron, Harry, and George in here to jump on you."

Julie quickly sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm really up, so no jumping necessary."

Hermione grabbed Julie's hand, pulling her out of the bed. "Time to open presents." a few minutes later, the girls walked out to the family room - where everyone was waiting for them.

"Happy birthday, Miss Julie." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas."

"Let's open our presents now." Molly suggested. "George, if you would pass them out."

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, then sat down by the tree, and started passing them out, and they opened them as soon as they got them.

"Julie." Molly started. "Do you want to open your birthday presents now? Or wait until later?"

"Um, later is fine." she nodded, then everyone continued opening their gifts.

"Jules." Draco's eyes were widened a little. "You bought me Chuck Taylor's, like yours?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"How?"

"Had to take a special trip… do you like them?"

"Of course, I do." he gave her a hug, then put them on. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ron said, getting up, then opened the door, and his eyes widened a little. "Uh, Malfoy, you got a visitor."

Everyone looked over and Draco stood up. "Mum."

"Narcissa." Molly stood up as well. "Come in… what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to my son." she went up to Draco. "It's your father. Something happened to him."

"What happened?"

"Draco, you must come with me, he needs you." he glanced at Julie, then back at Narcissa. "We must go now." she pleaded.

Draco took a deep breath, but he didn't say anything, he just grabbed Julie's hand, pulling her off the couch, and into the boys' room with him. She just stood there, while he was packing a bag, then when he was finished, he pulled Julie into his arms, and gave her a hug. "I really don't want to leave, especially since it's your birthday and Christmas."

"It's okay, Draco, your dad needs you."

"Jules." he backed up to look at her. "You need me more."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just go see what's wrong with your dad and I'll be here when you get back."

Draco gave Julie a kiss, then rested his forehead on hers. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I try." she chuckled, giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jules." he let go of her, then grabbed his wand off the night stand, and picked up his bag. "Come on." he was almost out the door, when he stopped, making Julie bump into him. "Sorry." he paused. "My mum doesn't know that you're American."

"Don't worry." she smiled. "I got this."

Draco nodded, then both of them walked back out to the family room. "Mum." he started. "Before we go, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm Julie." she said, in a British accent, holding out her hand, earning weird looks from everyone in the room.

"Nice to meet you." Narcissa shook it, then let go, studying her face. "You look very familiar."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Draco grabbed Narcissa's arm. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." she glanced at Molly. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"It's been a pleasure."

Draco gave Julie a kiss. "I'll see you soon." she nodded, then Draco glanced at Molly and Arthur. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome, Draco." Arthur nodded. "Anytime."

Narcissa headed to the door. "Let's go, Son."

Draco took one more glance at Julie and it killed him, seeing her upset about him leaving, before he walked out. He waited until they were a few feet away, then he stopped. "Wait." he grabbed her arm. "I haven't heard from you or seen you since the war ended, what are you really doing here?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Your father is hurt and he's been asking for you." Draco's face turned to worry. "So, let's hurry, and get to him."

...

It was late and Julie was sitting outside wrapped up in a blanket, looking up at the stars on the bench, thinking about Draco, and their baby, thinking about what she was going to do.

A few hours after Draco left with Narcissa and after Christmas dinner, they all went ahead with Julie's birthday. Even though Draco wasn't there to celebrate, Julie tried her best to have a good time. Everything turned out okay, but all Julie wanted was Draco to be there, more than anything.

Julie sighed, as she saw a shooting star glide across the sky. As much as she tried pushing it out of her mind, she couldn't help to think about something that was bothering her, and she had a very bad feeling that something wasn't right, and it was about to get worse.


End file.
